Three Wishes Or You
by Nimara
Summary: Shizuru comes across an enchanted tea pot with a Genie inside. Will the three wishes be enough to fix her desolate life or does she need something or...someone more? Sometimes, even with a Genie, you can't get everything you want. ShizNat. New chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

* * *

**Three Wishes Or You**

**Chapter 1**

Nimara

* * *

As I placed the last piece of grocery into the refrigerator from my shopping bag, I felt a small sense of accomplishment. There were very small pleasures like a well-stocked fridge that was perfectly organized. Dairies were on the top shelf, followed by leftovers from previous meals, and on the third shelf were drinks and desserts. One bin for fruit, one for vegetables, one for meat, and all the condiments lined the right door by height. I liked the feeling of everything having its proper place. Occasionally I'd buy some tomatoes and debate with myself on whether to put them in the fruit bin or the vegetable bin. At times like these, a flipping a coin is the best course of action. While closing the fridge I grabbed a bowl of strawberries I had washed earlier. It would go well with the tea I had purchased last week. I placed a kettle of water on the stove and turned the dial to high. Looking at the shiny black kettle, I remembered a special purchase I had made earlier in the day.

Today was different than the days that had passed in the last two years. This Friday was different. Just a little brighter, a little less heavy, but for no reason other than that it was. My typical shopping days consisted of me going down to the market to search for what I needed and then return home. It was after I purchased some daikon, this day, did I notice how nice the day was. It had been a long time since I last took note of the weather and the warm summer wind beckoned me to stay out longer. The quiet bustling of the small town I lived near felt refreshing and soon I found myself wandering five, six blocks from the market streets. I made purchases at several family bakeries and peered into music and stationary stores. But towards the end of my little adventure, I stumbled upon an antique store at the edge of the commercial district…where I found the most exquisite gift for myself.

Like most antique stores, it was dark, dusty, and cold and the shelves were filled indiscriminately. To be quite honest, I'm not a person that enjoys dusty, unorganized-anything but you could say I was feeling out-of-character. Much like a fantastical story, I found my gem in a particularly grubby and cluttered corner. A polished wooden box was left open and snuggled in between its satin lining was a tea set. I did not dwell on whether or not to buy the set, I just did. Closing the lid, almost hastily, I brought it up to the counter and dove into my wallet for cash. The store owner was quite pleased to sell me the set and I went contently on my way. There was a small buzz in my heart at the thought of the tea set I had just bought. It was absolutely beautiful in my eyes, then again, my love for tea has known to be a bit extreme to begin with.

Placing my strawberries aside I reached at the wooden box resting on my kitchen counter. Opening it, I took a closer look at the stone cups and tea pot. I took out one of the cups to admire it again, as I had earlier. The stone cup felt nice and heavy in my palm and it had the deepest blue glaze I had ever seen. Painted on the cup were flowering white wisteria blossoms. I took a damp rag from my sink and wiped the dust off the cup, amazed that the blue sheen deepened in intensity. I went on to clean the second cup and then grabbed the teapot that waited patiently. Carefully, I ran the cloth over the stone as I ran the entire pot under running water. The details of the wisteria blossoms were even more delicate and I ran my finger over the raised imprints. Something so beautiful had to make tea taste better.

I reached into my cupboard, not ashamed that half of the dry contents were tea, tea infused, or tea complimenting goods. I picked out the right tea that would go with my strawberries and took the slowly screeching kettle off the stove. A light breeze blew past my body. I thought I had left a window open but could not remember which one. I turned to pour the water into the teapot when a strangled scream ripped from my lungs. The kettle fell out of my hands but I never heard it hit the floor or the scalding hot water burn at my bare feet.

Sitting on my counter was a woman.

A curse spilled from her lips at the same time my scream echoed the kitchen and the living area joined to it. My back was to my stove and I could feel the heat dangerously close to my backside. I tore my gaze from the woman to something even more bizarre. The kettle floated in midair, steam wafting from its spout. I looked back at the woman, my face frozen in awe. The woman wore a dull look but her emerald eyes pierced my mind. Her hair was the same dark color of the tea set that sat next to her. I again looked away from the stranger as the kettle in the air began to move. My eyes widened and I inhaled sharply. The kettle slowly came to rest on the counter. I stared at it, almost unsure if I should look back to where the woman was sitting.

"That was my fault. I didn't know you were holding the kettle," came a deep voice with a slight edge that teased my ears. I looked at her slowly with speculation this time. I tried to gather my scattered wits. What little concern she held in her eyes faded quickly and her lips tipped into a smirk.

"Who are you?" My soft voice sounded so foreign to me.

She pointed lazily at the teapot next to her. "I'm your genie. I'm here to grant you three wishes." She raised three long delicate fingers in front of her. Her critical look told me she was inspecting me as hard as I was her.

Only after she spoke did I notice that she was wearing pajamas. An intruder in my home, she may have been, but, I was becoming decreasingly threatened by her. How was I supposed to take anyone seriously in pajamas? She wore loose dark cloth pants and over her shoulders she wore a matching cloth blouse. The blouse was open to reveal a very short, light-blue tank top. She brought her knee to her chest, still sitting on the counter and looking down at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't know who you are, but you need to get out of my house."

Completely disregarding the floating kettle scene for my own personal sanity, I grew very serious. She could be a robber but I suspected that she was a stalker that had managed to find my private residence. Over the years I've had to deal with my share of overly amorous fans. She let her gaze match mine as we stared off for several moments. Finally she shrugged and broke eye contact, her cheeks beginning to tinge pink.

"I told you. I'm your genie and I won't leave until I grant you three wishes." She pointed at the tea set again wearing a peeved look. "You bought this tea set from that silly little store right? I live inside it..."

She trailed off and looked at me intensely to judge if I was paying attention or not. I was paying attention, that was for sure, but I didn't believe a word she said. She must have sensed my uncertainty because she growled in a frustrated tone. "This is always my least favorite part. Just pay attention okay?"

Her body began to glow and the same soft breeze that had moved past me earlier blew again around me. I saw her bent knee began to fade and then her entire body then, like smoke, she slipped into the tea pot next to her. It only lasted a few seconds and she had disappeared. At that moment I could feel my heart begin to quicken and a clammy shudder run down my back. My arms tickled with goosebumps. I had seen a woman enter a tea pot. What could I even begin to say about that? Unable to deny what I had just witnessed before my own eyes, I was left blank minded and speechless. Sanity, had you finally forsaken me?

There was a twinkling sound in the air and smoke began to pour from the tea pot and onto the floor. Quicker than I expected, the woman stood in front of me with her arms crossed. She was only a foot in front of me, standing slightly shorter than me. I held my breath as I reached out my hand to touch her shoulder. She did not flinch or move away. Even though I had prepared myself to expect it, I yelled when my hand fell through her body. A warm breeze blew past my hand and her body remained to appear solid the entire time.

She had a lopsided grin on her face when I looked up at her in blatant disbelief. If I were anymore the religious individual, I would have begun to run a series of prayers through my head. I could feel my head ache uncomfortably from how hard I was staring at her.

Tea. I needed some tea first. Sanity be dammed. I needed something concrete at that moment. I turned away from the woman and went to the cabinet to grab out my original tea set. There was no way I was approaching that woman and I definitely had no inclination to drink out of the tea pot she had come out of. I could feel her eyes follow me about the kitchen as I poured the still-hot water from the kettle into the tea pot with a few dry tea leaves. For a minute I leaned over the tea pot, bidding it to be ready immediately but I knew good tea took at least a few minutes to reach its full body.

I could feel her stare burn into my back and after a minute or so had passed she began to talk in an annoyed tone. "Well? Three wishes. Or do you not believe me?"

I poured the flowery liquid into a teacup and sipped it quietly. I turned and leaned against the counter, letting the tea warm my body. I looked at her to see she had tucked her hair over her left ear revealing five or six piercings. Silver studs and rings ran down her left ear and on her earlobe hung a hoop with pieces of metal that jingled when she adjusted her posture. I stared at her trying to figure out how to answer her question. Did I believe her? There was not much room left for argument. I was certain I wasn't dreaming. I never fall asleep in the middle of the day. With that aside, I had also seen her perform...unexplainable acts. Was she a genie? That was beyond my area of knowledge.

Taking another sip of my tea, I narrowed my eyes at her for a moment.

"I believe you." Her annoyed expression faded. I saw her open her mouth to speak but I was already moving away with my cup of tea, teapot, and bowl of strawberries.

She called out at me. "H-hey! We have to discuss the contract!"

"Contract?" I placed the strawberries and tea on the table and took a seat. Contracts, genies, floating objects, and cursed tea pots. I knew my mental health had deteriorated in the last couple of years but this was all quite unexpected. I took a strawberry from the bowl and pressed it against my lips. The genie came around the counter and over to the table. Her cold look had returned.

"Yeah, I have to talk to you about..." She rambled on, her hands on her hips. I finally realized how beautiful she was as she stood there. The shape of her face and her long midnight tresses that complimented amazingly with her fierce dark emerald eyes. As I bit into the juicy strawberry, sucking on it gently, I looked the rest of her body in. The baggy clothing did not compliment the body she had underneath. I was sub-consciously grateful for the small tank top she wore so I could see her pale flat stomach.

"Stop that!" Her voice cut through my thoughts. I met her eyes to see a beautiful blush imprinted upon her flawless cheeks. A little bit of heat raced up my neck at the thought that I had been caught admiring her.

"Stop what?" I asked, a bit too sweetly as I picked up another sweet strawberry. I pressed it against my lips again, letting my tongue dart out and feel bumpy the texture of its skin.

"THAT!" She yelled, pointing at me quite offended by something I was doing. "For the love of hell, it's a piece of **fruit**! Just eat the damn thing!"

And so I ate my strawberry. I let the sweet and tangy juice linger on my tongue before I took the second bite. I loved the way it felt on my lips and suckled it for a few moments to draw the juices forward. I loved strawberries. I could hardly see what the problem was. When I looked up at her again, her face was nearly the color of the strawberries. Her arms were crossed angrily.

"Are you even listening to me? Why don't you just bite into the damn stra- Ah fuck it. Pay _attention_, will you?"

"Ara, Genie-san quite easily grabs my attention being in her pajamas and all," I slipped. For a second I was caught off guard by my own comment and had to work hard to suppress a blush from appearing. The woman was too flustered to notice and in a second had become a bluish smoke and retreated into the tea pot.

I started on another strawberry and wondered if the woman would come back out. She had the most interesting reactions to things. I poured myself another cup of tea and looked over at the Genie's tea pot on the counter. There was a jingle in the air again, like the sound of the Genie's earrings and her solid form began to appear back where had stood previously. The difference this time was that she was no longer wearing pajamas. Instead she wore black sweat pants and a more fitting white tank top. Her stomach was properly covered now and the only consolation I received was being able to see her well-toned arms.

She dusted herself off with her hands and then glared at me. "What do you expect? I was sleeping for the last eighteen years and you decide to wake me up. You bought me from that little junk store, right?"

I nodded and politely asked, "Do you always sleep such a long time, Genie-san?"

"Natsuki is my name, use it. Genie-san is some whore-brat genie in Tokyo. Believe it or not, all she does is grant sexual wishes. And I don't sleep very long. Twenty-year cat naps. I got to wake up every once in a while to figure what's been going on."

"Na-tsu-ki..." I let the name float lightly on my tongue. I heard her sputter for no reason before I smiled and introduced myself. "I'm Shizuru Fujino, pleasure to meet you Natsuki-san."

She shrugged. "Like I was saying before...you get three wishes. 'Cause you purchased and summoned me, I am under your command until your third wish is fulfilled."

Summon? "I'm sorry to say this, Natsuki-san but I don't believe I summoned you."

Natsuki glowered at me. "Your soul summoned me. You obviously have wishes that I can fulfill so that is why I am here. Stop interrupting me so I can explain the rules."

I drank some tea and listened quietly. My soul had summoned the genie from the tea pot? At that very moment, I knew I had no wishes to give to the genie. I couldn't think of anything off the top of my head that I wanted. I thought I had everything I wanted in my quiet and secluded life.

"There are a lot of rules, but here are some of the more important ones. One! If you wish for wealth or prosperity, the most I can do for you is give you some sort of financial opportunity. I can't just hand over exact amounts of cash. Secondly, don't wish to be immortal or have your life elongated. Just don't. Being a genie isn't a pleasant job and it's what you will get if you wish such stupid things."

She had begun to walk around as she talked. Her tone had turned more professional and trained, as if she had said this numerous times already.

"So is this why Natsuki-san is a genie?"

She stopped to glare at me again. "No." I smiled innocently back. "Just like there are a lot of **stupid questions**, there are a lot of stupid wishes. Speaking of stupid wishes, don't wish to know the answer to the universe. I'll give you a freebie and just tell you. It's the number 42. And lastly, I don't have to tell you this but I hold the right to interpret your wish any way I want so it's best if you are specific."

"What if I have nothing to wish for?" It was a legitimate question but by the look on her face it fell under the 'stupid questions' category.

"Not possible, Fujino. Everyone has a few wishes they want granted and that includes you as well."

I poured the remaining tea into the cup and thought about what she had said. Apparently there were restrictions to certain wishes and consequences for others. From experience, I knew that nothing good was given without something equally bad lurking around the corner. I was wary of these wishes that I would receive.

"Could I consult you about a wish?"

Her angered look was dropped and she looked a bit surprised. "C-consult me?"

"Yes. Ask you what you think about a wish and how it might turn out."

That cute blush returned to her face for reasons that I could not figure out. "I suppose you can. I mean, I have been doing this for a long time and I could probably tell you if it'll end badly or not."

I smiled and nodded. "Well then, what if I wished for you to go away?"

She snorted and pursed her rosy lips, "You'd have to wish it three times and I cannot answer the same wish twice. It's a waste of a perfectly good wish, as well, because I'd have to come back and grant the other two."

"I see." I brought the cup to my lips but to my dismay I noticed that I had ran out of tea. I could feel my mood and interest in the genie fall. I knew I had wishes but they were not ones that would be safe to wish. I looked down at the bottom of my tea cup and sighed softly.

I did have _one _wish. I knew there was something I wanted more than anything. What I would give...to just...

A warm breeze blew past me again and I looked up to see Natsuki the genie next to me. She bent her head down next to mine. She looked down at me with desolate eyes. They were so different from the eyes of fire and life I had looked into, just moments ago. Her hand came up to my face but the only thing I felt was a soft breeze on my cheek. I knew my eyes mirrored hers.

"Don't wish for the dead to be brought back, either," she whispered.

My heart stopped and she faded into smoke as she moved away. Her words echoed through my mind and into my soul. The blue mist moved slowly back to the tea pot and once she disappeared, the room felt disgustingly silent.

I was alone.

* * *

**[New- September 15, 2010] A/N: Please enjoy the re-edited version of TWOY. Nothing major has changed. At most a few more descriptive sentences have been placed in. I just couldn't continue without correcting some flaws. Thanks for being so supportive even when this fic was on hiatus.**

**[Original]A/N:** Hi everyone~ Like I said, I'm back with something new for you guys. I hope you enjoyed the opening! Tell me what you think about it! You guys know I loooove to hear what you guys have to say about the chapter.

If Shizuru got three wishes, what do you think she should wish for? Hehe.

Thanks to my wonderful BETAs **Graceful Amethyst** and **Lahren**! They are so amazing ^_~.

By the way, there is now** fan art **in my profile and my blog is up for those of you who want to follow the progress of my stories or want sneak peaks. In my profile there is a picture of Natsuki the Genie that I drew up really quickly.

Hm~ So, that's all I really have to say for now. Look out for the next chapter in a couple of weeks, and a very cool story the day after Valentines!

-Nimara


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

* * *

**Three Wishes or You**

**Chapter 2**

Nimara

* * *

The next morning I woke tangled in bed sheets, the comforter and pillows on the floor, and my clothing soaked in sweat. There were not many mornings that passed where things were different, and this was one of the better mornings. Sometimes I would wake in the middle of the night, the dreams still tangible at my fingers. I had slept through last night and that was a godsend in itself. I always passed the mirrors without looking in them as I made my way to the shower. I knew all that I would see staring back at me was a red-eyed, tear stained face. Long ago, I learned to quickly forget the dreams of the previous night as soon as I woke, but there was always visible evidence of their effect. Though, a hot shower always seemed to bring enough life back into me to go through the rest of my day.

It was a Saturday and I had a student coming a little past midday to practice lessons in etiquette. I always found these lessons an enjoyable part of my week, despite how patient I had to be with the children. On the rare occasion I accepted to tutored girls, and maybe a boy or two, in the rules of formal etiquette. This included, among other things, mannerisms, tea ceremony, flower arranging, and how to write calligraphy that rivaled imperial scholars.

I donned a casual lavender yukuta and went to the kitchen. My bare feet padded softly across the wood and the first thing that caught my attention was the blue tea pot on the counter. It had not moved or done anything strange. It was simply just there, clear evidence that whatever nonsense had occurred yesterday had indeed occurred. I did not see the Genie anywhere nor feel the warm wind that I had come to accept as her presence. More importantly, I did not see any floating kettles. With everything in place, I went through my regular daily routine.

At one point, right before my student arrived, curiosity got the better of me. Finishing off my tea, I went over to the cursed tea pot and lifted the lid. I peered down inside. I expected to see a little mini living room and a tiny Natsuki walking around inside but I just saw the dry stone walls of the pot. I picked the tea pot up and peered down the spout, which was empty. The doorbell ceased my foolish behavior and I placed the top back on the tea pot, curiosity sated.

My student, Rin-chan, was an aspiring teenage actress. She had the exact specifications of a classic Japanese beauty except that she lacked ample amounts of grace. Many of her roles were in dramas or historical movies and required much knowledge of old traditional culture. She was a regular student of mine, working lesson by lesson with me on how to be more graceful in everything she did. For our recent lessons, though, we concentrated on the procedures of a tea ceremony. Her character was supposed to perform a perfect tea ceremony as a part of one of the plot's climatic points. I was grateful she was a hard worker with steady determinacy because a perfect tea ceremony was extremely difficult to pull off.

The lesson went off without any snags and like usual, Rin-chan made great improvement. More than often, I found myself peering around my surroundings and over my shoulder to see if a certain blue-haired Genie was lurking about. To my relief, Natsuki did not make herself known or cause a disturbance of any kind. In my mind I wondered if the Genie was visible to others besides me or if she could remain invisible without me knowing.

During most of the lesson my mind was not on my student but on Natsuki and the wishes. As I quietly watched my student perform the tea ceremony countless times, my mind explored the idea of the mystical being. It was not until I escorted Rin-chan to the front door did I hear the distant jingle of Natsuki's earrings. Suddenly I was anxious to see her. I was not sure why but I figured it was because I had just spent four hours with nothing better to think about. She was in the kitchen, sitting at the table when I came in.

At the sight of her, my memory of when I last saw her was triggered. When she gave me warning about resurrecting the dead her eyes were lifeless and the both of us had shared a moment of grief. My heart throbbed dully at remembering her words of caution. She did not say she couldn't return life to an individual. All she said was not to. So it was possible...but what was the cost? It was more than just a wish, by the looks of it. I would have liked to question Natsuki on the meaning behind her words but she had clearly ended the topic with no room for discussion.

Yesterday, as I spoke to her, I had thought of everything I wanted. The conclusion was that my most desirable wish was to have her back in my arms again. I would give anything...

"Fujino." My head snapped up and I realized I had spaced out for several moments in front of Natsuki. Her eyes were narrowed at me and I automatically placed a smile on my face. On the inside though, my body had run cold at my thoughts.

"Good afternoon, Natsuki-san." Another pot of tea would do me some good.

She lazed back in the wooden chair and gave me a once-over. I had forgotten that I was still wearing my yukata. "Do you honestly enjoy that dull shit?"

It was instinctive of me to inwardly cringe at her brutish language. "What dull _things_?"

"I wasn't sure what I was hearing at first when your student came but sure enough you were actually going to practice tea ceremony and manners for four hours straight. Four hours? I pegged you for a boring woman but this is a bit too much."

I could see a smirk tug at her lips as she criticized me and knew she was more amused by my lifestyle than alarmed.

"A perfect tea ceremony is a show of intelligence, grace, and peace of mind." I admonished but Natsuki's look was still sour. I could see the little light bulb go off above her head as she perked up with a smile.

"You know, I could do a lot of things to improve such a boring lifestyle. With a couple of wishes I could make you a rockstar! No, better yet, you could be a motorcycle racer! I would kill to make that wish."

I watched as she practically gushed with excitement at the thought of motorcycles. Motorcycles seemed to fit the Genie but her gushing did not. I thought she was quite cute when she smiled openly like that and I could not help but laugh softly at her. She continued on and on about the details of a motorcycle racer which names of people and equipment I had never heard of.

"Ara, Natsuki-san, I don't believe being motorcycle racer would suit me very much." I looked down at my nice yukata and the cup of tea in my hands. She looked me over again, slightly peeved.

"You're right. Damn. I hope your wishes aren't too boring 'cause you're the last person I have to grant wishes for."

I took a seat and offered Natsuki a cup of tea which she looked at with slight disdain. "What do you mean by me being the last person?"

"Being a Genie is usually a temporary thing. After you grant so many wishes then you are free from the duties and restraints of being a Genie. For me, I have to grant wishes to seven people and you're my last one."

I could feel that she didn't want me to ask why someone became a Genie, or rather how she became one. "What happens when you are done being a Genie?"

She frowned and wiggled in her chair uncomfortably. "No one knows. I've never talked to an ex-Genie before. Most of us figured we just die or cease to exist. Go to Heaven or Hell. Some say we get one wish granted after we are done. Personally, I wouldn't mind dying. I've lived long enough."

"That sounds absolutely morbid. How long have you been a Genie?"

"432 years. 433, next Tuesday. It's not morbid, it's the truth. That's why I think people who wish for immortality are dumb-asses. It's damn boring to live that long. Nothing interesting happened in the last 433 years. Aliens haven't dropped down to visit us, we haven't gotten rid of leeks, and we haven't freaking trained polar bears to shoot lasers. I mean...come on!"

I giggled at her and she slipped a smile and laughed as well. The last four-hundred-and-thirty-three years must have been excruciatingly boring for her.

"I'm sorry I can't think of any good wishes, Natsuki-san." I offered, now knowing how badly she wanted to end her life as a Genie. I could see her blush softly.

"N-no, it's okay. I don't mind waiting until you find something good. The shitty part is waiting around for someone to pick you up."

I thanked her and then remembered the blue tea pot I had purchased yesterday. I gestured at it. "Ara, does this mean I can't drink out of that tea pot?"

Natsuki grimaced. "I wouldn't recommend it. It would freak me out for one thing. Just think of your damn wishes and you can have it when I'm gone. Ridiculous tea freak..."

* * *

After that afternoon I did not see Natsuki for an entire week but that did not mean she was in the tea pot the entire time. Throughout the day and even late at night, I'd hear her tell-tale jingle. Sometimes when I entered the kitchen I'd feel the familiar warm breeze. Over the days I came to also notice one more attribute of my Genie. She left behind a distinctive scent. It was fresh and light and smelled like an autumn wind. It was like going outside first thing in the morning and taking a breath of the cold fall air. I liked how the scent lingered in the room she was in for a while before dissipating. In the kitchen, the scent had become permanent and I took my tea there more often than in the living room.

Even though I've spoken to Natsuki only twice, so far, I'd find myself wanting her company. I would have been happy just to hear her complain. Sometimes, when I heard the sound of her earrings I would try and seek her out but she was never there. It had been a long time since I had wondered about anyone's coming and goings, as I did with Natsuki. That week I realized something very important.

I was lonely.

For the months that had passed in my life, I thought I sat in comfortable silence with myself. I thought there was nothing more that I wanted or needed than my own company and peaceful solitude. Now I realize that was all a sham. My short conversations with Natsuki slowly chipped away at the walls I had set up to guard myself from my own loneliness. I had become agitated as the week went by simply because Natsuki would not appear. I thought it was silly at first but it was actually a grave situation. I could no longer spend hours at peace with myself reading a book or writing in the garden. I wanted something more. I wanted to be with someone, talk with someone, and laugh with someone again.

The next time I saw Natsuki was after I had returned from shopping at the market. She was in the living room, sitting on the couch. I was so happy to see her and she greeted me with some excitement as well. Instantly, I was overcome by the sweet fall scent which was contrasting from walking in the stale summer air just moments ago. I placed the grocery bag in the kitchen, planning on putting the produce away later so I could talk to her. When I went back to the living room I noticed a thick album on Natsuki's lap. She quietly flipped through the heavy crème pages. I stopped dead in my walk and stared at the album. My heart squeezed and I choked on air as I recognized the photos that passed beneath her eyes.

She seemed to notice my pause and looked over at me. I could not keep the pained looked off my face as I clenched my fists at my side. I gritted out, "Where did you find that?"

Natsuki gave me somewhat surprised look. "Behind the bookshelf."

Exactly where I had placed it all those months ago. She flipped the page again and then pointed to a particular picture. It was one of me with her. Natsuki did not seem concerned about the other woman in the photo though. "There are quite a few pictures of you dressed up and some of these have your autograph on them. Why?"

She flipped the page again. And again. Each time she flipped the page my heart stopped at the sight of new pictures. Memories flooded back to me and I could feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes. Unable to contain myself, I strode over and tore the album from her hands. I closed it without looking down at the captured moments in time. She huffed and skewed her eyes in confusion.

"What the hell?"

My back was to her and I could feel a breeze blow as I heard her get off the couch. The album was clutched close to my chest even though all I wanted to do with it was cast it away. I knew I was shaking and my eyes were tightly shut to prevent tears from escaping. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to see her face over and over again.

"Shizuru?" Her voice was soft and I could feel a warm wind run across my back.

"Leave me," I choked out.

"We...can talk about this." Her voice was closer to my ear.

"Go away!" I turned angrily with an outstretched arm but when I looked she was no longer there. At the door way I could see her blue mist retreating back into the kitchen. I dropped the album on the couch and then sank to my knees. My body felt so heavy and my mind felt so tired. The first sob caught me by surprise, but when it escaped me, I knew I would not win. The tears burned my eyes and fell to the carpet and then the next sob was more strangled the first. Slowly but surely I fell into my own grief and pain. My cries echoed the house and my body shook with my lament. Somewhere I got lost to it all and I cried into my dreams and into the night.

The next morning I woke up on the couch with a blanket draped around my waist. The groceries had been put away and the album was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my Lord, you guys are the most wonderful group of readers EVER. Before I say anything else I just want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter! I never thought it would be that successful! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it thrills me!

So at the same time, some of you may be still a bit frustrated at the vagueness of the plot and Shizuru's history. Please stay with me here, xD. The next chapter will make it much more clear. I'll be sure to add some more ShizNat-ness as well for you guys.

As always, please tell me what you think! I love hearing reviews from all of you.

A big thanks to my **BETAs **once again! 3 They are so amazing.

**Roflroflrofl**- I love your name, btw. XD Thanks! I feel flattered that my story can be related to crack and crack addiction (lol!)

**Jyuami**- I do plan on keeping this in Shizuru's POV. I hope the POV won't be too restricted. It would be my first time writing in a First person point of view. I can already tell I'm not too giddy about leaving Natsuki out but we'll see what I can do to show her emotions as well! Thanks!

**Heheh**- Lol don't we all. XD Oh that would be the perfect wish

**Heart**-**san**- Yay you like it! :DDD

**Nya**- Honestly I wasn't going for an amusing story but I'm glad a crap load of people think so!

**Krugern**- Love your reviews, btw. You tell me everything you like in detail. XD Yeah I gave Shizuru a bit of a new personality twist. She's got a bit of OCD

**dsaANON**- You'll have to see teehee

**Wolvenkite**- Thank you! Come again! (chigong)

**bored an' sleepy**- Yup! The history is coming right up. The chapters are short (about 5 pages) and I want to keep it that way for now. Most, if not all, of the history is going to come out in the next two chapters. I don't want to rush anything and I want to take my time putting out some sort of quality work. Btw, Natsuki DOES remember her past.

**Kikyo4ever**- I actually started watching Ah My Goddess like last week! I did debate switching the roles before I sent this out but I think it's been done already (don't ask me where xD).

**Tiroskan**- Stick around! More funness (and drama) to come!

**Sonar de Mercury**- OH YES! AN ISLAND OMG! That's such an amaazing wish, yes yes. Yeah, most of the time the wishes are misinterpruted but that's up to the Genie's descretion. We'll see how nice Natsuki wants to be with her wish giving.

**Zaki-kun**- I think Natsuki would make a really cute genie especially as the relationship progresses! Thanks!

**Depression76**- Yup hope you enjoyed it! Like I've said before, Natsuki as a genie is going to be really interesting as their relationship becomes more concrete

**Gale**- AH someone like the Genie-san from Tokyo! YAY! Haha Enjoy

**Sylverlyf**- Thank you so much for saying that. My Betas and I thought so too but I hope I can keep it up! Either way I can only get better if I keep writing! Thanks!

**Stavri **– Oh my if Natsuki becomes more cuter than she already is...(nosebleed) ''I wish Natsui could stay by my side forever'' I can imagine that wish becoming an Ah My Goddess plot filled with hilariousness

**MyPennamehasebeentaken **– Teapot Genie! :D Yeah I can't do the lamp thing but of course Shizuru provides an excellent idea of a tea pot. Tsh, silly tea lady.

**Saphire **- Wheeeeee thaaanks~

**Wikked Wolfie **– THANKS! :D Hope you'll stay for the whole story! I promise the plot does progress more and more! Haha

**SpiderLilies2007 **– Genie is like 10000000x Sexier and so is the person getting the wishes. Tsk, Aladin has got nothing on Shizuru and Natsuki xD Thanks!

**Natsuki**-**X** – Yeah Natsuki the Genie is pretty cute. She's wearing cute jingly earrings as well! Wahhhh, just thinking about her (nosebleed) thanks for reviewing

**Alphawolf69 **– I felt that Shizuru needed another twist on her. Some slight OCDness is quite nice! It'll show up again...and again. XD Hope you liked this chapter!

**DreamShadower **– Hmmmm -contemplative- Veerrry Interesting. -wink- Thanks sweetie

**Ume sama** - :D Hope you liked it! Greatness in a tea pot, that's what I say!

**Graceful Amethyst**- Sweetie, I'm sooooo proud. You've been such a great help. Thank you sooo much! Tsk, I bet some of these people are jealous you get to see the chapters way in advance. Haha! Look foward to me sending the next chapter your way! (hopefully soon...stupid school work) xD

* * *

**Sneak Peak Quotes, Chapter 3:**

She shoved her hands into her pajama pockets. "I was wondering...if I could pop some popcorn from your cuboard."  
"Popcorn? Whatever for?"  
Her typical 'that's-a-stupid-question' glare came to her face. "To eat." She looked away wtih a huff.  
What she made was the most disgusting concoction of popcorn I've ever seen.

I entered the house. A distant jingle and a waft of her autumn scent told me she was about.  
"I'm home," I called out. Such commonly said traditional words were foreign on my tongue. It felt nice to hear them again.  
"Welcome home," she replied from the living room. The response surprised me and I couldn't help but feel flustered. Walking to the living room my ears picked up a melody that made my blood run cold.

"No one has heard or seen of you in over two years. Why?"  
…"Why?" Her voice raised.  
… "Stop shutting down and answer me! I already know what happened!"

* * *

-Nimara


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

* * *

**Three Wishes or You**

**Chapter 3**

Nimara

* * *

I could hear the surround sound system being put to good use in the living room as I pulled my night gown over my head. It had been a week since I had seen or heard from Natsuki directly. It had been a week since the incident with the photo album. It felt as if I was walking on eggshells with her even if I had not seen her. My emotions that day were so overwhelming, even after the fact. The anger that rose to the surface took me by surprise. The first couple of days after, Natsuki made her presence barely known, but as time went on she interacted more freely in the house. For me, this was a small sign that the tension was slowly dying between the two of us.

I wasn't sure what to feel about that afternoon. Part of me was angry that she brought back old memories but another part was burdened with a tinge of guilt. I had treated her badly and pushed her away when she offered to talk about it. Normally, I would not have cared but things were different with Natsuki. Things were always so different with this person who had lodged herself into my life by fluke.

Natsuki, I learned, turned out to be quite the night owl. The television ran until the early hours of the morning. Yesterday she discovered the surround sound system that came pre-installed with the small house as a 'modern implementation'. I've been hearing explosions at maximum volume ever since.

I grabbed the magazine that waited for me on the bed. It was the Yomiuri Weekly. Technically, it was a tabloid but aimed for more accurate stories about the lives of celebrities in Japan. I started reading it when Rin-chan brought a copy that had an article about her successful debut in it. Even though I was not a celebrity tracker, the magazine was a nice way to keep in touch with that world. I moved the comforter aside to crawl into bed when I heard a soft knock on the door.

At first I wasn't sure if I had heard it or not, but it came again, more heavily. Only Natsuki was in my house. My chest tightened uncomfortably as I dropped the tabloid and opened the door.

"Shizuru-san." Too polite for Natsuki. She stood there in a pair of cotton sweats and a t-shirt.

"Natsuki? Is there something I can do for you?" I dropped the honorific hoping she would catch the change. I felt breaking formal barrier would help us get over whatever remaining tension was left. Her usual arrogant air had been dropped and instead she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

She shoved her hands in to her pockets. "I was wondering if I could pop some popcorn...from the cupboard."

Ah, so she had been through my cupboard. I wasn't surprised. She seemed to be curious with the things around my house and was always poking into drawers and closets when she thought I wasn't looking. Unfortunately for her, I was very particular about where everything is placed so when something is moved, I knew. But she wanted popcorn?

"Popcorn? Whatever for?"

Her typical 'that's-a-stupid-question' glare came to her face. "To eat." She looked away with a huff.

"The television is doing an Action marathon of the best action movies to come out in the last three years...I uh, wanted popcorn 'cause...yeah."

"Sure," I said casually with a smile. I knew I had to see this. I assumed she didn't eat, but here she was asking for popcorn. I was once again bestowed with a small but beautiful smile from her. I mindlessly ran my hand down the side of my nightgown when I realized what I was wearing. She apparently noticed as well and shyly dismissed herself to the kitchen. I threw on my robe and followed her. Natsuki was already ripping open a bag of popcorn to put in the microwave when I came.

"I've never seen you eat before."

"I don't get hungry very often. It comes with being a Genie, I guess." She never looked away from the rotating bag of popcorn.

I went to my open cupboard and looked for a bottle of sleeping pills that I regularly used. Nights were long and I silently dreaded them. The pills were a way of managing even if they barely worked. I narrowed my eyes when I saw the bottle was missing. With a quizzical look I turned to Natsuki. "Natsuki, where is the bottle of pills that was right here?"

She looked up and over to the empty spot I was pointing at. Natsuki blinked then turned back to her microwave. She shrugged. "I hid them."

"You _hid_ them?" I crossed my arms. "What for?"

"They were sleeping pills right?" The microwave went off with three beeps and she opened it. She opened the steaming bag and threw the popcorn into a waiting bowl.

"Yes, and I need them."

Natsuki ate some popcorn as she looked over at me. I was miffed. She had no sense to stay out of other people's belongings. She seemed to realize the anger slowly simmering inside me. I wonder what gave it away. Was it the crossed arms? The heated flush? Or perhaps it was the fact that I was glaring straight at her.

She waved her hand in the air and the blue mist appeared, slowly forming into a solid object. It was a jar filled with some sort of dried herb. It glided over to the counter space next to me and landed gently. I felt a shudder run down my back. I could deal with a Genie but floating objects still creeped me out.

"Brew some of this with honey and lemon. It's chamomile, a European tea. It'll help you fall asleep." She opened the refrigerator and I could hear her moving my perfectly organized groceries around.

I opened the jar and smelled the sweet aroma from the dried flowers inside. "Thank you," I said, filling my kettle with water and placing it on the stove. I still wasn't pleased with the fact she had taken the liberty to hide my pills. The gesture of giving me a replacement was sweet if not interesting. I looked over at my open refrigerator door and sighed softly.

"About what happened last week...-"

"Don't worry about it," she cut me off and closed the refrigerator door, my bottle of mayonnaise in her hand.

"I'm really s...-"

Her voice rose. "Stop." She looked over at me with a tilt and softly pleading eyes. "Let's just forget about it okay?"

Natsuki's expression and words puzzled me but I nodded and she smiled back down at her popcorn. I placed a few chamomile flowers into the kettle, preparing it like any other tea. I looked over at her curiously as she popped the cap on the bottle.

I tried to suppress my gag reflex as I saw her turn the bottle upside down over the popcorn and squeeze. The white fatty substance was generously drizzled over the hot popcorn. The broadest grin was plastered to her face when she placed the bottle down and reached at the disgusting concoction with her hand.

"Natsuki!" I yelled. Her hand still hovered over the noxious mess as she looked over at me with a sheepish smile. "Please tell me you were _not_ going to eat that with your hands?"

Though I was not an overly materialistic person, I still feared for my upholstery.

"I...was?" She looked around as if trying to figure out what my problem was. Three fingers inched closer to the popcorn.

"Use a spoon! You're going to make a mess!" I scolded and she dropped her hand with a small pout. Was she serious? She was really going to eat that...that...ugh...whatever that was, with her hands! I hastily got her a spoon and placed it in her hand. Like a small child, she lit up again with a smile.

I blushed as I looked at her shovel her spoon into the popcorn. How could someone be so cute and disgusting at the same time?

The kettle began to whistle and I poured the tea into a large mug along with a bit of honey. I didn't have lemon, so this would have to do for now. Her mouth was full as she looked back at me. I sipped the tea and found it to have a pleasantly mellow taste. It was also the first time I put honey on tea and I thought the sweetness was a nice contrast

"How's it?" She said after swallowing and licking her lips.

"It's really good." A definite change in taste from Japanese tea.

Natsuki nodded and headed towards the living room, cuddling her bowl to her chest. She turned at the doorway and exhaled heavily.

"Do you want to watch television with me?"

I smiled. Spending time with Natsuki sounded nice but I was already tired. I knew I would not be much company if I fell asleep during the middle of the first movie. I hoped she would make such an offer again. "No, thank you, Natsuki. Maybe next time?"

"Next time then. Night." She replied neutrally.

"Goodnight, Na-tsu-ki." I singsonged. She blushed and I mentally declared 'Checkmate'.

* * *

After that night, Natsuki returned to watching television during the day time as well as night. Her choice of television changed during the day. I would always catch her watching various news channels and even some foreign ones. In the beginning, I thought she was ignoring me when I walked in but I soon realized that she was truly engaged with the world events to the point where she disregarded everything else. I also noticed that my daily newspaper had been taken hostage. My mail would be on the dining table when I woke but the newspaper would be missing.

My guess that she was catching up for her years of sleeping was confirmed when she asked me for my laptop, which was kept in my room. She had called it the "flat mini computer". I handed it over to her, simply wanting to see how she would use it. Surprisingly, she turned it on and navigated her way onto the internet easily. She fumbled around with the idea of webpages before she resigned to asking me how she could look up news. I showed her, tickled by the thought of her using a computer. Just like the television, she became engrossed with the news on the internet.

Her preference for television watching changed half way through the week and she became more social. It changed to movies and fast action shows, like at night, and surprisingly the occasional adventure cartoon. When I found her watching the latter, she would always timidly greet me and switch the channel. Our conversations were not as sparse and her attitude seemed to change over time. Her words were not always filled with biting sarcasm or with an edge of complaint.

It felt unusual to have a stranger living in my house. She was still very much a stranger to me. I wasn't sure if it was because of who she was or how she was, that I was so comfortable with her. Not once did I feel uncomfortable with her in my house, but rather just thought it was simply strange. Most of the time I hardly thought of it and it felt as if she had always belonged in my house.

* * *

The jar of chamomile and honey appeared on the kitchen counter top every night and I never failed to make the tea. I bought lemon, eventually, which made the taste even deeper. Natsuki did not mention the chamomile after that night or how my sleeping had improved. The chamomile had the same effect as my sleeping pills except with added benefits that I could not ignore. I noticed my mood and complexion change as well as an increase in my energy and appetite.

I found myself become restless with being at home so much and I'd walk down to town more often. I would go just to see the new produce that had come in or grab a simple baked good. A few times I passed by that old antique store. I never felt compelled to walk inside though. Who knows what would happen to me next time I walked in there. Perhaps I would take home a little purple kappa or a shinigami. No, definitely one live-in Genie was enough for me to handle. Also, I don't think I wanted to know what other mysterious creatures and beings existed in my world. There was such a thing as knowing too much.

I was not the only one eating more. Natsuki rummaged through the cupboards and refrigerator more often, usually at night when she was watching her movies. On more than one occasion she stole food right off my plate. Eventually I started making meals for two which I found was a very smart idea. By making her food, she was forced to sit down at the table with me. For the most part she was quiet during the day but when she was eating at the table, she talked more. A lot more. Quite frankly, she would sometimes ramble.

The topics were general and light hearted like any acquaintances. Usually, she discussed the changes between the eras or remark on the most up-to-date news that she had watched or read. Her attention to details and the ability regurgitate information with such accuracy amazed me. When I asked her about it she said that it was simply another thing that came with being a Genie or living so long. For someone who had slept for so long, I was surprised she did not wake to a culture shock nightmare. Her favorite things to discuss were the advancement of technology, cars, and government. When she talked or even listened I could see the desire in her eyes to actively take part in the world she had woken up in. At these times I could not help but pity her and at the same time felt guilty of my lack of wish making.

Most of my lunches and all of my dinners in the past couple of weeks continued on in this fashion. I enjoyed looking at her over the rim of my teacup and listening to her until she caught me staring and yelled at me. One thing I had come to love was the blushes she so easily gave. I never got tired of finding new ways to make her blush that beautiful pink tone. Also, now knowing her sick obsession for mayo, I refused to let her put any of it on the meals I made for her. I was not going to advocate such unhealthy behavior. Unfortunately, I could not stop her from putting it on her snacks. To say the least, my small bottle of mayo was used up in the first week. She was quick to complain about the condiment's absence but I promised her nothing. When that Saturday came around, I surprised myself by unconsciously throwing in a large bottle of mayonnaise into my basket.

The next week I visited the snack aisle of the market for the first time in ages. Natsuki liked snacks. She had eaten every non-tea related snack in my kitchen, including the chocolates I hid behind the pans. I felt that there was not a more refreshing snack than tea but she begged to differ. I felt almost lost among the glossy bags and boxes of the MSG-filled aisle. I had no qualms about buying snacks for my Genie if it would get her to stop complaining, but I honestly had no idea what to get. The names were all funny and half the time the little animal mascot on the bags had nothing to do with the ingredients within. In an attempt to narrow my search, I scanned for the words 'Mayo' and 'Mayonnaise'. I thought my search would be fruitless but it seemed as if the Gods were favoring me that day.

**Mayo Crisps**! In super King Size!

So they really did have a snack for everyone's twisted tastes. Somehow finding such a suitable snack for Natsuki made me feel giddy and oddly elated. On my walk home, I noticed that I was still happy at the thought of being able to give Natsuki something she would like. I found it somewhat troubling. Ever since she had appeared, my mood and emotions had taken off in a whole new direction. The generally happy nature that I was experiencing was something I had not felt in quite a few months. Even when I entered the house on this reflective note, I was still excited to show Natsuki her treat. A distant jingle and a waft of her autumn scent told me she was about.

"I'm home," I called out. Such commonly said traditional words were foreign on my tongue. It felt nice to hear them again.

"Welcome home," she replied from the living room. Receiving a response surprised me and I could not help but feel flustered. Walking into the living room my ears picked up a melody that made my blood run cold. All the excitement, giddiness, and warmth left my body. The melody grew louder and I slowly turned to look at the television. As I listened to the Enka fade and slowly play, I bit into my bottom lip. I could not tear my eyes away from what I was watching.

"_Ara, grandmother do you believe in fate?"_

My voice. That was me. Yet it was not me. I wasn't speaking at that moment. I looked at the happily smiling woman. Though she looked exactly like me, she was a complete stranger.

"Shizuru." Natsuki got off the couch with the remote in hand. She broke my concentration and I finally took in the room and her. She had been looking at me the entire time. A pile of DVDs were scattered across the floor.

"Shizuru." She frowned this time.

"Yes?" My mind ran sluggishly. I thought of the photo album then looked at the DVDs, feelings of anger and remorse boiling in me again.

"You were an actress."

"Yes," I said again. I tried to quell my emotions and finally settled with a heavy sigh. "Turn it off."

Natsuki clicked the television off without looking away from me. There was something so critical to her gaze, as if those green eyes were burrowing into my heart. Not wanting a repeat of what happened with the photo album and not wanting to discuss anything more with her, I walked to the kitchen with my bags. She followed quietly and I began to put food away. The chill of the open refrigerator was a sharp contrast to my heated face. I felt caught. I felt as if I had a bad secret to keep and she had found out. I jumped slightly when she spoke behind me.

"You were a famous actress." She was purposely pushing the boundaries we had silently set. Why? Please, just leave me alone. "Probably the most famous actress at the time."

I nodded but did not stop from putting the produce away. My mind begged her to stop but I heard her breath as if to speak. For a second she did not, as if debating to go further. I hope she did not. I hope she just walked away from it.

"...Then you quit. You dropped two dramas and a movie. The press was never given an excuse. No one has seen or heard from you in over two years. Why?"

She gritted her question out. I tossed the mayo crisps at her, which she easily caught. For a second her interest was captured and I hoped she would drop it but instead she placed the bag aside. The distraction didn't work and I looked away still hoping that this stubborn woman would drop the subject. Of course, she didn't.

"Why?" Her voice rose and there was a hint of concern and anger.

I remained silent. I couldn't...begin to even think...I didn't want to. I could feel my heart beat not just in my chest but throughout my body.

"Stop shutting down and listen to me!" She snarled softly from across the counter. "I know what _happened_. It wasn't drugs. It wasn't illness. You lost someone. That's why you cried every night. That's why you don't notice my presence all the time, because you're lost in thought thinking of..."

I glared at her, slamming the refrigerator shut. It squealed as the metal feet scraped against the floor. "Quiet!"

"You need to move past this, Shizuru! You were just a shell when I met you. A shell filled with practiced and acted out emotions! You're not _living_. Is that what she would have..."

"Shut up, you idiot!" I yelled louder this time with a stuttered breath.

"NO!" Natsuki brought her fist down against the counter top but it fell right through.

Tears began to freely flow from my eyes and I tried to bite back strangled gasps and whimpers. My chest constricted painfully and I clenched my fist to side. My body was shaking but I couldn't tell if it had been shaking this entire time. I knew she was right. I knew it all already, but...

"I _can't_," I cried out, leaning over the counter, my tears hitting the marble.

There was a warm breeze and my body was forced to turn. Natsuki stood next to me, with what seemed like her hands on my shoulders. I could not feel her though, just warmth and the movement of air.

"D-don't cry." Her cheeks were flushed. Even if I wanted to stop crying, I couldn't. As I wiped my tears from my eyes I saw her body fall through mine. She spat out a curse and I realized what she had tried to do. She was attempting to hold me. Frustrated, she pulled away from me with a forlorn and regretful look.

"I want...to help you but I can't. I want to comfort you, hold you, rub your back. But the most I can do is give you a tissue or...this..."

Natsuki closed the distance between us and her hand lifted to my face. It was such a solid and real looking hand that it seemed impossible that I couldn't feel it. Her fingers came to my cheek and I felt soft wisps of air caress the skin under my eyes. She was wiping the tears from my eyes. Little wisps of air moved around my face and my falling tears did not get very far. The astonishment of her actions alone made my tears stop slowly. Natsuki held her hands to my face even after I stopped, still rubbing the pads of her thumbs across my cheeks. She smiled and pulled away. "That's better."

Emotions of care and consideration played so clearly on her face. Even though I had known her for only a little over a month, it was as if I could look through those emerald eyes and into her soul, feeling as if we'd known each other for years. Her soft smile was not one for a stranger but for a friend. I felt my eyes begin to sting again but this time because of Natsuki.

"Okini.."

"We...we can talk about this later. I...shouldn't have pressed so harshly," she said bashfully and quietly. "Do you want to rest a bit?"

Slowly, I could see the emotion leave from her eyes as her cool facade was placed back on. I wiped my eyes once more and nodded. Another heavy sigh shuddered out of me and I ran my hand through my bangs. I felt heavy and tired.

"Go take a nap. I kind of need to rest as well. As a magical entity I need to restore my energy if I've been away from the teapot too long." She held out her hand. "Take this."

From the palm of her hand she drew out a thin dark blue ribbon. She tied it securely to my wrist and I studied it carefully. "What's this?" I asked softly.

"It can't come untied accidentally, but if you need me, just untie it and I'll be there. I don't know how long I'll be in the teapot and it's hard to sense you while I'm in there."

She walked over to the teapot, trying to hide a small blush. I smiled and fingered the soft ribbon. "Natsuki is so thoughtful and caring."

"Shut up, you idiot." She snapped and disappeared into the teapot.

* * *

Exhaustion won, and sleep took over me, but all I could dream about was her. It was the same nightmares over and over again. Always about her.

Yukino.

* * *

I met her.

"_Shizuru, this is Yukino Kikukawa. Her family is going to be working closely with ours."_

"_Hello, Yukino-san." She was so small and demure. Her hair cut was like a little boy's. Freckles. Glasses. I giggled._

"_Hello, Fujino-san."_

"_Do you like tea?" Maybe we could find a common interest._

"_I like fiber optics."_

"_I take it that that's not something you can eat, cute Yukino-chan." My first friend._

I watched her.

"_It must hurt to watch her every day. You should tell Suzushiro-san how you feel about her."_

"_No. She doesn't love me that way. I can be content just watching her." So self-sacrificing._

"_You're only hurting yourself."_

"_I can't hurt forever, Shizuru. No one can hurt forever." You were much too wise for me._

I knew her.

"_I'm going to send a car to pick you up tonight."_

"_What for?"_

"_Your family is busy in America. __You're not spending the winter holidays alone."_

"_I'll be fine."_

"_You're afraid of being alone. You don't like when the house is quiet and dark. And your favorite holiday is New Years because you can sit under the moonless sky and share your wishes with someone."_

_A grateful and relieved smile. "Thank you, Shizuru."_

I comforted her.

"_Haruka's going to Oxford."_

"_Have you told her yet?"_

"_No. I'm happy for her though. I...I think the school will be good for her. Our society represses her aggressive nature. It'll be good for her to see the world. It will be a g-good experience as well."_

"_What about what's good for you?"_

"_...I love her..."_

"_I know..."_

"_..."_

"_You can cry all you want. We can't hurt forever." You taught me that._

I held her.

"_Shizuru..uhn..."_

"_Let it all go, Yukino."_

"_Ah...ahn...!"_

"_Concentrate on me. Forget about her." I only wanted you to think of me._

"_Please...m-more...!" … … … "Shi-Shizuru!"_

_Yukino._

I loved her.

"_I'm getting a two week break after this talk show interview. Let's fly away somewhere!"_

"_Hehe, where?"_

"_Paris! Vienna! Hong Kong!"_

"_You're excited, Shizuru."_

"_I haven't had much time to be with you with everything in my way."_

"_I don't mind. I know you love to act."_

"_I mind. I love you and want to be with you. Pick anywhere."_

"_How about New York?"_

"_New York, it is. You have to do me a favor though, my cute Yukino."_

"_What is that?"_

_"Come see my interview on Kayoko's talk show. It's my largest one."_

"_You know I don't like crowds. You're so famous that there will be so many people."_

"_Please? You haven't been to one yet...I would like it very much..."_

"_Well, okay, I guess."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, Shizuru." A kiss._

I killed her.

"_There's been an accident outside the studio! It seems fatal, Kayoko-san. The audience is leaving to check it out."_

_Sometimes you just know._

"_Fujino-sama, do you mind delaying the interview?"_

"_N-no, of course not."_

_I ran._

"_Clear the area! Back up!" Sirens. Yells. Someone grabbed my hand._

"_Shizuru-san, please do not go any further."_

"_What happened? Who is it?"_

_In your heart you know the answer._

"_Let's go to the hospital. The crowd is too large here."_

"_W-who is it?" Those pitying eyes._

"_Shizuru-san, it was Yukino."_

_My breaking heart._

_

* * *

_

And no matter how hard I screamed or cried, I could not get away from the nightmares. There was no light in the darkness. There was no hope for release. There never was. I can't be helped.

"Wake up, Shizuru..." Her soft jingle.

Yukino..."

"Get up." Her autumn scent.

"Yu...Natsuki..."

"Yeah, it's me. I should have given you something to sleep better. Seems I'm a bit too late."

I didn't bother wiping the tears from my eyes. I was just glad to be awake and be pulled from the darkness. My own room was dark but it was a comforting darkness filled with warmth. Natsuki was knelt down at my bedside.

"What time is it...?"

"Early morning." Natsuki moved to sit on the side of my bed and her added weight felt reassuring. The warmth of her hand could be felt as she placed it on my stomach. I looked down at my wrist for the ribbon. It had not come untied.

"Why are you here? I thought you needed to rest too?"

"I don't know...I just knew something was up and came over. You know...when your emotions get heavy, I can feel them. It's like an extra sense, like smelling, feeling, and hearing."

I knew it was hard for her to explain so I just took her answer as best I could. She sat there and we remained silent until my wet tear-stained face dried and my breathing slowed down. We did not look at each other. We just sat there in the darkness of the room, my mind blank.

"Oi, Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can fall back asleep?"

"No." My mind was already up and awake but that was not why. I could not fall back asleep out of fear that I would have to lose control of my dreams all over again. What if Natsuki did not wake me a second time?

"Ah..." She looked over at me. "I think I know a wish you could make...but you have to trust me."

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of Three Wishes or You. I know a lot of you are going to have some strong reaction to Yukino being Shizuru's ex-lover. I want to tell ya guys now that I won't indulge flames on it. XD I simmered on this particular part for a while, picking the proper woman to fit Shizuru. I really thought that the two of them were a nice sweet couple that complimented each other very well (though not as much as Shizuru and Natsuki heehe).

ShizNat moments have increased slightly in this chapter but they are small and sweet. If some of you can't tell, the person who seems to be pushing the ShizNat-ness is Natsuki.

The next chapter will have the first wish and more on Natsuki's back ground (I don't want to rush anything), so I hope to see you guys there.

Thanks to my glorious **BETAs **for their hard work.

As always I love to hear from you guys so please review or shoot me an Email/PM.

**Reviewers:**

depression76- Oh my goodness, I laughed so loud when I heard you got kicked out. I hope some of your questions were answered!

Ume sama- I'm not leaving sneak peaks for chapter 4 this time. XD So now you won't be cringing and trying to figure out what'll happen next! Haha

Jyuami- Yes, first person POV is really hard to pull off. I am really grateful for the spectacular BETAs I have that keep me in line while I write. It's my first time really doing serious first person pov so I'm quite nervous! I'm glad you caught the ambiguity of the 'ending fate'. There is a lot of room for romance in this plot but not a lot for a happy ending the way ShizNat fans like it. Shh we'll see what I can do.

Natsuki-X- I'm trying to get a bit of Shizuru's story out of the way so I can expand more on Natsuki's. Since it's Shizuru's POV it's natural that we'll have to wait until her and Natsuki get to know each other more to share pasts. Next chapter should have more to do with Natsuki!

Krugen- :D Ah I just always have to respond to you. You're so wonderful with your reviews. It's like you pick out the highlights of my chapters!

DreamShadower- I actually tried the popcorn with mayonnaise. yeaaah, it tasted okay if I didn't think about it too much.

Hanazono- Really, thank you for the compliment. It seriously means a lot.

Aquamarine- Thank you! M rating will come for later chapters as well. I'm glad you think the idea is original. I'm trying to add as much originality and twists into the story as I safely can.

Alphawolf69- Thank you for reviewing both of my stories! I'm glad you enjoyed both of them. They are two completely different stories, that's for sure (except they have an element of fantasy). The Greatest Gift will have chapter 3 posted next Monday!

* * *

Thank all of you for your reviews. I read all of them over and over again and show them to my beau. You guys make me and my stories feel so special.

**-Nimara**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

Notes: Okay, for some of you that did not catch it, Yukino died on her way to see Shizuru at the talk show interview. The same talk show interview Shizuru begged her to see.

* * *

**Three Wishes or You**

**Chapter 4**

Nimara

* * *

"Do you think you can fall back asleep?"

"No."

"Ah..." She looked over at me. "I think I know a wish you could make...but you have to trust me."

* * *

"A wish?"

"I need you to wish for closure." Her words were cold and blunt to my ears.

"Closure..." The word scraped at my soul. Closure was the solution that I longed for...or did I?

"Yes, but there has to be a desire in yourself for it."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked critically at me. Behind her gaze there was a whole other meaning to her statement. We stared into each other's eyes and the both of us knew the true problem at hand. Did I have that desire? Did I want to let go? Even though I searched for the answer in Natsuki's eyes, I knew I would not find it there. Yukino's memory was one that caused me pain but it always felt so familiar. It was _my_ pain. I could feel Yukino through it. I was not alone when I was grieving...or at least I could convince myself of that. If I let go of her, who would be there for me?

"I fear being alone."

The whisper in my voice had left and my words hung heavy in the room. It was an admission. I had to face the fear that held me back for so long. I had to hear it and so did she. At the same time shame poured through my body, relief did as well. I wanted to move forward. I knew I had to.

Her eyes were gentle as she smiled softly at me. "You're not alone. I'll still be here, Shizuru."

I trusted her. I trusted my Genie that I had known for only such a short time. I could not find deceit in her eyes or her voice.

She reached out and pulled down the covers, letting the night chill embrace my body.

"You've always been able to do this. You just needed someone to believe you could."

"Natsuki," I breathed. My body ached and shivered with anxiety and chilly room. She held out her hand motioning for me to grab onto it. I was ready.

"I wish for closure." I grabbed her hand and the pieces of my shattered world began to fall into place. Her soft and warm fingers laced in between mine and my world went black before I could show her my shocked expression.

Though darkness filled my senses, I was still very much awake and conscious. Her hand was still firmly grasped in mine and I could hear the jingle of her earrings. Strange and unearthly sensations swept over my body but they soon left leaving me once again in a settling darkness. I wondered what my wish would give me.

The darkness slowly lifted and I was in a room. A softly lit room. The smell of the room was overpowering. It was the smell of a cold and sterile Hell. Memories came back to me but I soon realized that I did not need to remember anything. I was right there. My breath hitched as I saw myself sitting in that hard wood chair, waiting.

Fear gripped at me as I tried to grasp where I was and what was going on. I backed up slowly, away from my younger self who was cradled against a well-dressed man crying. There was no one else in the dim waiting room. The sight of the pale and clean linoleum floor made my stomach lurch.

"Natsuki...!" I felt a rush of panic race through my body knowing exactly what was going to happen next. My eyes darted towards the double doors on the other side of the waiting room that was cleared of people. I backed up again, my hands clutched to the buttons on my nightgown. A yelp broke from my throat as my back came in contact with something firm and warm. Secure arms wrapped around my body and someone whispered soothing sounds into my ear. Only in her steady arms did I realize how badly I was shaking.

She pulled me close to her and I let her autumn scent drown out that of the waiting room. I felt my face flush as I tried to turn to look at her but she held me in place.

"Why?" Why did she bring me here? What was going on? Why did my heart hurt so much? Why?

"I don't know," she whispered from behind me. "I don't know...why certain things happen. You can only control so much and I can only control so much. This is not what I intended to happen."

There was regret and sincerity in her voice but it did nothing to ease the anxiety in me. My younger self's sobs filled the room as the man who held her tried to soothe her. It was Reito, an old friend and my one and only agent back when I had a career. Even his eyes were filled with tears.

"Reito..." she cried. I cried. "Why her?"

My younger self was barely understandable behind the hiccups and broken crying. I knew the next words that would come out of my mouth. I knew everything so perfectly already. This moment was burned into my mind.

"I should have never...she doesn't like crowds. What if something happens...-"

Something did happen. The double doors opened. Reito let go of me and I could feel Natsuki hold me tighter against her. I could feel her heartbeat pound against my back but I was too focused on the man in blue scrubs waiting at the entrance.

There was complete silence except for the ticking of the clock on the wall. Tears poured down my cheeks but they stopped with my younger self. I could see myself stand and try and make out the deadpan expression the physician's sweating face. Eye contact was made and my other's tears rejoined with my own. The doctor swallowed hard and dropped his hands to his side.

"Fujino-sama. I am sorry...-" I felt my knees go weak as I heard myself scream and collapse into Reito's arms. The doctor paused for a few moments before continuing softly, "Kikukawa Yukino has passed away. We have done all we could. If you wish...Fujino-sama, you may see her in a few minutes."

The old doctor left quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Shizuru..." Apology after apology was whispered into my ear but just like the doctor's apology, it meant very little. Nothing would ever bring her back.

I watched myself go into a heightened emotional state. I was crying and screaming so hard that Reito could do nothing but drop with me onto the linoleum floor. It was a mass of emotion that I would not feel again until I met Natsuki. I knew after that, I would dull and tarnish. The jingle of Natsuki's earrings sounded and slowly the details of the room began to fade until it was just a white room with no windows or doors. I heard a sigh of relief from my Genie and her hold on my waist loosen. At that moment, I finally registered that she was touching me. I could psychically feel her and it was comforting yet surprisingly unnerving. My heart felt so heavy but in her arms I felt a little lighter.

"I don't know what just happened," she muttered peevishly. "I just now regained control. Tch..."

"My apologies, Kuga Natsuki from Toba. I chose the opportunity to gain control of your magic for a few moments."

Oh God...

Her voice. I left Natsuki's arms and the both of us turned around to see her. From the corner of my eye I could see Natsuki give a firm nod and cross her arms. I stepped closer and closer to her, trying to take in everything. She did not look any different than how I remembered her except she was no longer sporting her glasses. Her short mused hair. Her slightly curvy petite figure and her deep hazel eyes. I had to remember to breathe.

"Hey, Shizuru." She smiled almost forlornly. I had killed her.

"Y-Yukino..." I licked my dry lips and swallowed. She was really there. I reached out my hand.

"Your Genie sure is special." The sadness faded from her smile and I turned behind me to no longer see Natsuki. I frowned and looked around then back at Yukino who giggled softly behind her hand.

"She's still around, Ru-chan. It just takes a lot for her to summon me and keep a psychical form."

"Y-you're...you're..." I stepped closer towards her, my hand still out in front of me.

"I'm dead." Dead. Of course. "I'm not happy with you, Shizuru." Her smiled turned into a frown, almost a glare and I felt a pang in my heart. She wouldn't be happy. I had killed her.

"I'm so sorry." I dropped my head and bowed at the waist. My breathing was constricted and my head floated. When I rose I saw her cheerful smile and was relieved that she had accepted my apology.

"Ru-chan." She closed the distance between us and I gasped when her cold hand came in contact with my cheek. Her fingers grazed over the wetness on my cheek bone and with the pad of her thumb she dried under my eye much like how Natsuki dried my tears back then. I saw many emotions play in her hazel eyes but I could not pin point which were which. She was still smiling when she began to speak again, "You've spent all this time crying, Shizuru. I haven't been able to rest well knowing you're like this. It's very displeasing."

She was displeased but not for the reason I had thought. I felt an overwhelming lightness come over me when she dropped her hand and grinned.

"You're so silly, Shizuru."

"I missed you," I breathed and grabbed her petite form close to me. Her arms wrapped about my body for a few moments before she pulled away. I wanted to object to such a short hug but she had already begun to speak.

"You know, I was happy to have you there in the end. You gave me so much in life." She grabbed my hand and held it comfortably in her own. "But that time has left us, agreed?"

I nodded slowly. She gave my hand a small squeeze. "I could not have lived more happily."

"Forgive me." I choked as my words tumbled from my mouth. I would have said it again had she not dropped my hand and crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"You're denser than Haruka sometimes! There is nothing to forgive, Shizuru. Nothing."

She huffed and narrowed her eyes. "I suggest you learn that before I get _really_ mad at you for wasting your life away!"

There was a roughness to her language that I had rarely heard. It was amusing but also relieving. A ghost of a smile met my lips.

"We can't hurt forever," I whispered and her typical soft smile returned. For all the times I had heard her say this and even saying it myself, I was not able to remember it after her death.

"I have to go soon. I cannot stay long." A tinge of worry dashed across her soft features. That familiar heaviness returned and my chest constricted.

"Stop that," she admonished, probably after seeing my face contort in displeasure and anxiety. "I've always been near you but now it's really time to say goodbye. You have people that care for you and they are waiting for you Shizuru. Say goodbye to me."

She came close again and rubbed her cheek against mine and giggled lightly. "Bye, bye, Ru-chan."

I hugged her and let my tears fall, "Goodbye Yukino."

"You're ready," she whispered into my ear. "All you needed to do was say goodbye."

We held each other for a long moment before she pulled away and looked to her side, "Kuga-san, I'm ready to be released now."

I looked to where she was looking to see a blue mist form into the shape of my Genie. There was a tiredness reflected in Natsuki's eyes even though she held herself standing straight.

"Did you know Genies' powers come from their will? The stronger the will, the more they can do? Their will comes from their emotions. To traverse time and space is a great feat for any supernatural entity. Thank you, Kuga-san. You have granted more than one wish this day."

She blushed and nodded politely. I got what Yukino was saying and I was filled with gratitude towards the woman who had given me this opportunity.

"I shouldn't take much more time." Yukino turned back to me. "Like I said...good people are waiting for you. The world is waiting for you. Now that you have said goodbye to me, you can say hello to life."

She took my hand and squeezed it again with a smile. I tried to keep from frowning but I could not smile at that moment.

"Wait, Kikukawa-san. I have a question," Natsuki stepped forward with a hopeful look in her eye just as Yukino stepped back from me. I wondered what she could possibly ask Yukino. Before Natsuki could ask, Yukino shook her head firmly.

"I don't know the answer to your question, Kuga-san. I'm sorry."

Natsuki sighed and nodded. "You are free to return then. Thank you."

My heart raced again and ignoring the oddness of their exchange, I faced Yukino. It would be the last time that I would see this dear one.

"Take care of yourself, Shizuru!" I would not cry anymore. I matched her bright smile as best I could as her body glowed. I probably looked dumb with the twisted smile I wore because she laughed softly at me. The pain and hurt was still there but along with it was hope and life that I had long ago abandoned. I muttered a soft goodbye and she vanished from my sight. My hands shook and even though I still wore my smile, small tears ran down my cheeks. I was happier though. I knew I would continue to be happy, at the very least, for her. Rather, at the very least for my Genie who had made saying goodbye to her possible.

A warm hand grabbed mine and I turned to see Natsuki. She had a lopsided and tired grin. Seeing the sparkle in her eyes only added to the increasing excitement I felt bubbling in me. She had given me a second chance at life. I laced my fingers in hers and wiped away my tears with my free hand.

"Thank yo-..."

She brought a finger to my lips. Her cheeks were beginning to redden. "It's not something you wouldn't have been able to do on your own."

"But..." The soft digit held against my lips pressed more firmly. I looked down at the hand near my mouth then back to her. Her eyes were looking where her finger was placed and her hand dropped. She looked back at me shyly then back at my lips. I could not help but develop my own blush. There was an uncomfortable and uncertain air between us. She leaned in and my eyes widened a bit as I wondered if she was going to do what I thought she would do.

"Let's go home," she said softly. I nodded, only looking into her eyes and smiled back. At the same time I felt our world shift around us, I registered the softest of touches against my lips. Warm, silky, caring, and innocent. It lasted for only a second and then everything dissolved into black.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh ho! My darling readers, I have returned! I know you guys would love to string my up and kill me for the MASSIVE delay that I caused. To be honest, this chapter was really hard to write for its own reasons especially plot-wise. I'm hoping it'll meet the expectations that I set forth for this story as best it can. I feel, even though this will be the first wish of three wishes, it may be the least popular due to Yukino's presence. I KNOW HOW YOU SHIZNAT FANS ARE! Haha! Please don't be offended or put off by Yukino. I tried to make her as likable as I could in this situation. Rest your dear hearts knowing that one of the largest obstacles in the story has been overcome. I'll have the next chapter out by the end of the week (I know, promises promises hehe). In the next two weeks I have lined up another chapter for this story as well as TGG and a long oneshot.

_Thank you_ for have been following and reading this. Your support has been and always will be great motivation for my writings. As always, I hope to get better with each new chapter or story I write!

Please let me know your feelings and future predictions!

* * *

Review Replies:

1010'jin- Thank you. Really, thank you so much. Such a review made me blush quite a bit and absolutely thrilled me. I will continue to try and perfect it as I go on!

X-Edge-Meirouki- Haha Mayo Crisps! I knew someone would get a kick out of that. I actually plan on having Mayo Crips become a reaccuring item in my stories. xD Thanks

Ume-sama- My dear, I know you have waited a long while! Thank you! Yes, Natsuki and Haruka seem very uh...wow. Haha I had never actually thought of them as a couple and it's quite amusing actually.

Urooj- I replied to your PM as well! Feel free to contact me at any time! I get busy but I really do try and get back to you. Thanks for your support.

depression76- Omg, I never even thought of Ahn Lu! I guess she could have worked beautifully too but I think people may have had more of a connection with Yukino. I think Yukino's soft temper and sweetness really add a different flavor to her death and the way Shizuru thinks of it. Lol Shizuru is pretty close to a hikkimori isn't she? haha thanks

kikyo4ever- :D as I said with depression (above) Ahn Lu never came to my mind surprisingly. I guess it was just meant to be for me to place Yukino in the spot. Haha thanks!

Krugern- Wheee~ now I know the secrets of your reviews! You always catch the tiny details I leave behind! Thanks

Natsuki-X- HAH! SHE GOT TO KISS HER IN THE END. MWAUHAHA

AlphaWolf69- yes you certinately got where I was going by picking Yukino. Hehe. Nao was actually my second choice...maybe. It would have been a really weird plot twist th ough. Yup, Natsuki and her baby steps even till the first kiss.

Starvi- Yes we haven't seen too much of Shizuru's teasing but that's because she's been under the weather. Can't blame her though. :D We'll see a bit more of Shizuru's light hearted nature in the future.

gurjhime- Trust me, thinking of the wishes for this story bugs me too! I have a crap load written down. The possibilities sometimes! Yay people think this is FRESH! I love fresh, like oranges. Oh I'm glad this has a MYSTERIOUS feel to it even though I have never intentionally written a mystery. hehe. Just to let you know, your stories I wub

S.K- Point taken. You may have read my mind for future chapters. ;D You're so sllyyy. We'll still have to see though!

Ria Zalo- Thank you for your comments and corrections! :D This chapter went unBeta this time D: but I hope I caught a few mistakes. My BETA will hopefully catch the rest and not kill me for posting without her.

ALEXISSA2- Cute huh? :D I love how they live together. Natsuki pushing for the ShizNat-ness! Kiss kiss!

Tippo Teh Hippo- The ShizNat must slowly develop! ;D Gotta get rid of the pain Shizuru is feeling firs

Bleeding Hopes- My dear, Natsuki's past will come!

* * *

Thank you all.

**-Nimara**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

* * *

**Three Wishes Or You**

**Chapter 5**

Nimara

* * *

I woke up well into the next day expecting to have a massive headache, aching joints, and sweaty palms but instead of having these ailments, I burst into a fit of giggling. For no rhyme or reason it escalated into full-on laughter. As excitement passed through my body, I could not help but be contagious to my own laughter. My laughter was hard, not the type one would use in polite society. It was unrestrained and brash. At first it hardly sounded like laughter at all which was part of the reason I continued. I suppose my laughing skills had gotten rusty over the months. I don't know how long I was there with my hands wiping the tears from my eyes as I rolled around in my bed laughing. I think it was the need to breathe that eventually forced me to settle down. Usually I would lay in bed for half an hour before getting up to do anything but I felt no compulsion to do so that morning. Then again, usually I don't wake up laughing like a madman. I kicked off the sheets and went to open the single window in my room.

The hinge had begun to rust from the months of disuse and it took considerable effort for me to heave it up. Once I managed to open it, my room was filled with light and the fresh scent of the outdoors. It almost felt as if the room breathed and sighed in relief with me as the stale air left it. I went around the house opening the rest of the windows. I was never quite aware of how many windows I had until then. As the house began to fill with warm summer air, I felt my mind slip into thinking of what had happened. I slowly diffused the events that had occurred and when I thought of Yukino, my heart was still heavy. I knew, though, that this heaviness was different. I knew I would be okay. I told myself that time was all that I needed at that point. Smiling, I went to the kitchen to open the remaining windows and I passed Natsuki's teapot.

Unable to keep myself, I spoke her name in the emptiness around me. As I opened the last window I called her name again but did not get any response. I put a new kettle of tea on the stove, somewhat downed that I could not share these amazing feelings gathering inside me with Natsuki. I knew the most plausible answer to my Genie's disappearance had to be because she over exerted herself. I would have to wait for her to recover.

I leaned on the counter next to her teapot, nursing a cup of tea. I looked outside at my garden and glared at a patch of purple azaleas near the old wisteria tree. I always disliked those flowers. There was just something about the flowering shrub that did not rub me the right way. The thought of going outside and removing them crossed my mind. I really had no idea how to garden and most of my scenic backyard was comprised of shrubs and floral that could flourish without my care.

But...I liked...Chinese roses. Yes, Chinese roses would be beautiful. How hard could it be to plant flowers? A shovel, some dirt, and some water! Rose would look nice in my garden in place of the azaleas I was going to rip out. I could add some near the pond as well.

I laughed and looked down at the teapot next to me. "If you don't come back soon, I'm going to do something crazy like tend the garden."

-

* * *

I was a crazy person. Not only that, I was a _messy_ crazy person. With a tiny little spade I found abandoned in the garden, I went at the azaleas at full force. It had taken a long time to break the root free from the soil and without gloves my hands became red from the pulling. It was much more difficult to do that I had expected. The floral bush put up a good fight but in the end I had won the battle. I stood and looked at the garden that was cleared of that ugly flower. To be quite honest there was dirt and debris...everywhere. On the pavement, on other flowers, and on myself. Besides dirt, roots and flower petals were strewn everywhere. I'm glad I searched for the oldest pair of pants and shirt I could find because I highly doubted that I could get the dirt stains completely out. With the edge of my shoe, I pushed the discarded azaleas into a pile. I placed my hand on my hips and adjusted the visor on my forehead.

Now what was I going to do? It's not like I had those exotic roses on hand. I didn't even have an outdoor broom to sweep the dirt off the pavement. I wiped my forehead with the back of my arm and sighed amusedly. The temperature had begun to drop as the sun prepared its descent beyond the horizon. The summer days had begun to grow cooler as well; otherwise it would not have been possible for me to work out in the garden so late in the day. For now I would abandon my garden adventure for the comfort of my home. I picked up the dull red spade from the ground and with great flourish, pointed it at the pile of dying azaleas.

"You and your kind are to be banished forever! Never shall you step foot upon my domain and bring your disgusting kin with you to wreck havoc upon my land!"

I cracked a smile as I congratulated myself from remembering an old script line from the height of my career. My smile quickly disappeared when I heard loud laughter come from the porch behind me. Trying to suppress the rising blush to my cheeks, I turned and brandished my spade at my visitor.

"Hold your tongue or thou shall meet the same fate as these lowly ones!"

The laughter stopped as she covered her mouth but her emerald eyes still twinkled with amusement.

-

* * *

"How're you feeling?"

Her voice was sober with a hint of hesitation. It was an interesting question. I had gone through the day without much thought on what I was feeling. Emotions ranging from happiness to grief poured over me like water as the day went by but none of them stood with me for very long. I did not settle on one feeling or another. I leaned back on my palms resting on the warm wood porch. Together we watched the sun set and the colors in the sky give way to the night and stars. I tilted my head over in her direction but did not look at her yet.

"How would you feel?"

My eyes watched as the edges of her mouth curled upwards and her head lifted to the sky. A whisper of a sigh passed her lips.

"Good point. A little overwhelming, isn't it?"

"A little." I watched her soft smile deepen and her eyes scan the streaked sky. It was hard to believe that someone like her could be more beautiful but seeing her bathed in the sunset's orange rays was breath taking.

"You're feeling...okay though, right?"

She must not have noticed I was looking at her because when she turned her head to look at me she jumped. I nodded with a smile. Everything was still quite unbelievable but I guess what mattered most was that I was doing well. More than just well. This was akin to receiving a second chance at life. I looked at her and she looked back at me with her lively emerald eyes. They were so deep and filled with emotion. I thought back to the first time we met. Her eyes back then had been dull and painful looking. What I would give for her to never have those eyes again. She was too great of a person to have the eyes of the living dead.

Just looking at her evoked a tidal wave of raw emotion in me. My usual calmness was replaced with anxiety as questions filled my head. It hit me that I knew very little about this person who had changed my life in such a short time. A tinge of shame pricked my heart. I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know what made her eyes look so desolate before. Why was she a genie? Why was she so patient with me? Why did she ki-...

The question broke me out of my reverie. My head whirled at the thought of what had taken place, something I had not remembered until then. My gaze had dropped down to her light pink lips. I had to fight the reflex of bringing my hand to my own lips in remembrance. The kiss was unmistakable. I had engaged in many kisses in my life so far, on and off the stage. I would know what a kiss felt like even in such a disorientated state.

Her lips parted slightly and my eyes darted back to meet hers. Her face had exploded with color. By the feel of the heat racing up my neck, my face was going to match hers soon.

"Thank you," I quickly breathed out, making sure to keep my eyes appropriately on hers. Hoping for a smooth save I continued, "Really, what you did last night was amazing."

Her blush receded slowly but she fidgeted like she usually did when she was nervous.

"It is my duty. It wouldn't have worked if you hadn't trusted me." Her eye contact broke.

"I trust Natsuki with my heart."

I leaned forward and looked out at my messy garden in the little bit of sun light left. Trusting her with my heart was exactly what I had done. What she did back there was beyond the call of duty and we both knew it. There was a passing silence that I took as a sign that she was no longer going to continue on that particular topic. The silence fortunately was neither awkward nor tense. It was peaceful and accepting.

I watched as two swallows swooped down onto the cobblestone path in front of me and began to hop around the pile of debris that I had collected. They had caught Natsuki's attention as well. It did not take very long for the two to pick out small branches from the aftermath of my garden raid. From there they took off to a nearby tree. They returned surprisingly fast back to the mess I had created and picked up more small pieces. There was something soothing about watching the two birds fly back and forth.

They seemed to be working hard in whatever sunlight was left to gather as many pieces as they could.

"They are building a home," Natsuki said quietly almost as if she had never meant to say it at all.

"It's an odd time for them to be building a nest. Isn't it usually a spring season behavior?"

Natsuki shrugged, becoming a little more animated. "Typically. Yesterday I saw them fighting with a crow. It probably destroyed their nest."

"That's really unfortunate. It probably takes a lot of time and effort to build another nest."

Natsuki stretched out her legs. "It's something they must do. Their lives are too short for them to contemplate giving up."

She looked over at me for a short second, probably not even on purpose, but at that moment I felt as if I had been chastised.

Softly I spoke letting her know that I got her point, "Our lives are short as well." I chuckled and smiled into the garden that had now become dark. "I guess there is a lesson to be learned right here in my backyard."

She snorted, "My life has been far from short."

I winced at my careless thinking. "I'm sorry, Natsuki. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it," she barked lightly but then softened. "If I trusted my genie more back when I was a human, I could have saved myself a lot of time and trouble."

I swallowed, my fingers playing nervously at the hole that had begun to form in the knee of my pants. Carefully I asked, "Nastuki, why are you a genie?"

There was a long pause and I hoped I had not done some sort of irreparable damage to our friendship. It was obviously a sensitive topic to bring up to her but I just had to know.

"I…"

My breath hitched as she began to speak but then stopped. I could just barely hear her mouth open and close trying to form words. Come on, Natsuki, open up to me. I knew better than to speak but I didn't want to lose this opportunity to know more about her.

"Natsuki…-"

"My mother died when I was a human," she breathed. "Her name was Saeko Kruger and she was a well known woman in southern Japan for being a wonderfully amazing wife."

I didn't often hear about someone being well known because they were a good wife but times had changed and such a position was looked upon more critically back then. The story, though, was about her mother and I could only guess what had happened between her and Natsuki.

"What happened to her?" I asked delicately.

"I did." There was an edge to her tone that I wasn't sure was agony or regret. Maybe it was a bit of both.

"Natsuki?" I gently pushed.

"I was at my new husband's house," she replied with a soft tone that didn't seem to fit her. The word husband jarred me for a moment. She looked no older than me and may have been even a couple years younger. But again, things had been different back then. She said she had been a genie for over four-hundred years right? Marrying young must have been the norm.

"I was very unruly at the time and unaccustomed to married life. Actually, unaccustomed wouldn't be the right word." I saw the corners of her mouth turn up ever so slightly. "I was totally against being married at the time. I drove my new husband crazy to the point he had to write to my family. My mother was so distressed because her pride and honor as a Japanese woman was on the line."

The small smirk she bore sunk away. "How could she have raised me to be such a troublesome girl? The other Lords and their wives would have surely frowned down on her if they heard. Any day, I was about to do something so brash that word of it couldn't be confined to the walls of my husband's home. My mother came with urgency hoping to save my name and hers. A three day ride…"

She trailed off, put her hands together, and sighed. My own heart ached for her and my hand went up to touch her back but then stilled. I couldn't touch her. There was very little I could do to comfort her besides listen carefully. Still I wanted to know, I wanted her to tell me. She spoke before I could urge her forward.

"Bandits. They were an increasing problem at the time since civil war raged across Japan. Two footmen were not enough to fight off a band of blood thirsty scoundrels whose ears had heard a Lord's wife would be travelling. My mother never made it to my husband's house to reprimand me. I was constantly reminded by that fact by those around me."

I felt sick hearing about her loss. It was not that her mother had died. There was a deeper emotion than just loss and despair for Natsuki. It was guilt. The same guilt that consumed me and made me rot. I almost felt disgusted to be so intrigued and curious about her predicament. I didn't want to trap her like this. I did not want to bring up anything she was not ready to handle.

"We can stop, Natsuki," I whispered and began to stand.

"Wait…" she rasped and I felt a cold shudder run down my back. Quietly I did as I was told and sat back down next to her. I could not even look at her, afraid to see what type of pain-ridden face she wore.

"My first wish was on impulse," she said with a steadier voice that calmed me. "My husband, despite hating me for not being the wife he wanted, still protected me. He was the only person that stood between me and the rest of society that deemed me an unfit woman and a hellish wife. Even my own father chose not to speak to me after my mother's death. They would do anything to see me dragged through the mud.

"Shou, my husband, even attempted to compromise with me. He would allow me to ride horses and practice katas at my leisure if I just did simple things like cook, clean, and attend parties in a docile fashion. I was much too angry and resentful, though, to see his attempts to put together our broken marriage. After my mother died, it didn't matter. The guilt had run deep and I did exactly what everyone expected of me. Things happened though and I fell upon the genie's talisman. My first wish...was to save Shou.

"Wounded after a hunting trip, no one was sure if Shou would make it. Back then, it was difficult to tell if the wound was fatal or not sometimes. At his bedside, I realized he was a better man than I had let myself believe. He was a better person than I was. I also knew that I would not last a minute in society if he died."

When silence grasped us, I could hear my heart beat rapidly. My mouth had gone dry and I carefully processed everything.

"He lived?" I asked.

"He lived. He would forever have a mild pain in his gut when he ate but he lived for a very long time."

"Your second and third wish?" Oh, I knew what she had wished for but I wanted to hear it.

"I didn't have a third wish. After saving Shou I began to wonder the limits of the magic. I wanted to see if it could bring my mother back."

Subconsciously I held out my hand in front of the both of us. "Did it?"

Her hand settled on top of my open palm and for a second it looked as if our fingers were perfectly laced. I closed my eyes and waited.

There was a flutter of warm wind and then she spoke, "Yes. Yes, it did and I died in her place."

* * *

-

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi there! It's been a while I know. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to my BETA who did this chapter for me despite being a busy. She's wonnnderful. We still have some wishes coming up (OR DO WE?!) so get ready for those! Natsuki's story will continue onto the next chapter. Oh yes, I know you guys will complain about the lack of ShizNat ness but good things will come to those who wait.

As for my other ongoing stories and their chapters: Our Lady of Angels is about 80% done. The Greatest Gift though is only around 25% completed (I know shoot me).

As always, I'm especially grateful to all my readers and reviewers. You guys sometimes are the backbone of my determination and resolve to get the chapters put out. A lot of times I just have a chapter sitting in my computer for weeks on end without releasing it. Hehe.

Thank you for your support! Please review and let me know how you guys have been.

Nimara


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

* * *

**Three Wishes Or You**

**Chapter 6**

Nimara

* * *

"I didn't have a third wish. After saving Shou, I began to wonder the limits of the magic. I wanted to see if it could bring my mother back."

Subconsciously, I held out my hand in front of the both of us. "Did it?"

Her hand settled on top of my open palm and for a second it looked as if our fingers were perfectly laced. I closed my eyes and waited.

There was a flutter of warm wind and then she spoke, "Yes. Yes, it did and I died in her place."

* * *

"Wishes don't necessarily work in an equivalent exchange manner. But it's different when it comes to dealing with the balance of Life and non-Life. With the situation, I don't believe I would've ever been able to make the right decision. Not with just twenty years under my belt."

I was four years her senior but it hardly mattered because she was worlds wiser than I was. I opened my eyes again to see moonlight splashed upon everything. Her hand was no longer on mine but I imagined it was. "Did you know before you wished for your mother's life?"

"Yes. No. Yes," She frowned and strained. "The Genie warned me by protocol. I questioned the Genie beforehand if it was even possible. When I found out it was, I lost all self-control and reason."

Who wouldn't have? If the way she spoke, the way sadness grated against my ears, was any resemblance to her sorrow and guilt all those lifetimes ago, it was easy to understand why she made the exchange.

"You know the funniest thing was that I actually thought nothing would happen," I could see her back rise and fall a smidge faster and deeper with breathing as she hunched over.

"When I made the wish, the Genie laughed at me and disappeared saying it was done. My Genie was very spiteful to begin with so she must have enjoyed every moment of what was about to happen. It would mean she would stop being a Genie and I would take her place. When I walked out of my room it felt as if nothing had changed. Shou was still in his room recovering. I asked him where my mother was. At first he gave me the strangest glance that I thought he would say 'She is dead. What do you mean where is she?' But instead he said she was at my father's place, where she was supposed to be. It took all my strength not to cry right there but I did fall down by his side. He _reminded_ me that I was supposed to leave in the morning to go see her and my family. It wasn't until later that night, before I slept, did I realize that I was going to die. So I travelled in the morning…"

She trailed off again and my heart clenched. She would never have made it to her mother's place. I took discreet deep breaths to slow my racing heart. I jumped when she finally spoke again, her voice coarser than before.

"Knowing you are going to die will drive you crazy in the span of minutes. The fear is so overwhelming. The pain of dying was nothing compared to the pain of seeing what my mother went through after that. There is no equivalent exchange for bringing someone back to Life. You will lose and they will lose. Not only did my mother have to endure my death, her only daughter, she would be gifted with hallucinations." The sarcasm was thick and biting in her voice.

"Every day she would see her death, or feel like she was in the wrong place. She never knew of what had happened but what was already done cannot be fully undone, I learned. She had travelled to the Other side already so her soul had changed. Dead…as a genie, I got to watch her as the days passed and I got to watch as dreams of her death came to her. No one could help her or make them go away. On top of my death, the stress ate away at her until she was nothing. She died questioning her existence and the reality around her. It only took her two years to give in to the pain. It shocked me more than it should have to see her die again. …Everyone is meant to die. We can't escape it. "

I knew her mind was thinking a lot faster than she spoke. When I looked at her, her face scrunched up as if trying to pick out bits and pieces to say because she couldn't possibly say it all. It was my job to understand the depth of her feelings and I tried my best. For now though, I just scratched the surface of what she had gone through. I would have to learn the rest as I spent more time with her, coaxing her to tell me. But just how much was there to tell? Was there even enough time?

I cringed at the thought of time. I controlled how much time we had together. I controlled her life or whatever of it was left. It had not always been like this though. I was her last 'client' as a Genie and when we first met, she had control. She could have manipulated me to make the same wish she did, therefore ending her time as a Genie and letting me endure mine. But she didn't. Natsuki, so kind and wise, had guided me away from her mistake. I gasped, taking in just how grateful I felt towards her.

"Shizuru?"

I looked at her to find her standing beside me, looking down. She wore a concerned smile, or was it a smile mixed with the pain memories she had brought up in herself? I couldn't tell in the pale light.

"Let's go inside," she said heavily.

"Yes, let's." I stood and I heard her open the door to the house. I dusted myself off and took one last glance at the rising moon.

I licked my lips and asked so softly that I was sure she did not hear me, "Do you ever regret making that wish?"

After a few seconds passed and she did not speak, I turned to go inside but found her looking at me from the door. The small frown she wore turned into smile and her emerald eyes glimmered. I smiled back at her not knowing why she was staring at me until she spoke just as softly as I did, "Not anymore because I got to meet you."

* * *

"I'm hiring a gardener!" I groaned and stretched my hands high above my head. With the back of my arm I brushed away the light perspiration that began to form on my forehead. The sun was at its peak and it beat down on me angrily. It was hot, I was sweaty, my back ached, and my thumb was once again bleeding from being pricked.

There was a half-grunt, half-chuckle as Natsuki brought over another pot to the patch of dirt in front of me. All morning we had planted our China roses in the garden. It was definitely not as easy as it looked and something we thought we'd get finished in the morning ended up dragging on into the day. I had ordered many pots of half-grown China roses ranging from reds to yellows a week ago and they had come in yesterday. Natsuki, the slave driver, insisted we finish transplanting all of them into the ground in one day. That meant we had six pots left.

"We're almost done."

"That's what you said an hour ago," I sighed. I bent down back next to Natsuki with a small pout and carefully drew out the plant from its pot and put it into the hole in the ground. It was not as easy as it looked or sounded. Vicious thorns raced up the stems of the beautiful flowers making it nearly impossible to hold. It was even more impossible to position and tie the small wooden stick to the bushy stem so it would help support the growing plant. Natsuki seemed to have gotten the hang of it or she just was not yelping at every time a thorn dug into her hand. I was quickly wondering if these were my favorite flowers anymore.

"Look at that, only five more now!" Natsuki laughed and stood up again. I would have joined her but instead I just fell on my backside and waited for her to bring the next pot.

"Let me change out of this shirt," she grunted and I couldn't help but turn to see her. She was wearing a large t-shirt, which was probably getting too hot with all the work she was doing. It was also damp with sweat just like my tank top was. She turned her back to me and I thought she was going to walk back to the teapot to change. In a blink and a jingle, her t-shirt had vanished and in place I saw _a lot_ of skin. It took me until she turned back around to get my brain working up to speed again. She wore a dark blue sports bra and her long hair had been tied up.

Well, wasn't that convenient? I hadn't seen this much skin since the day I first met her in her short tank top. It was a delightfully pleasant sight and it made the pesky heat of the sun go away. I let my eyes travel up her stomach and toned arms with a small smile until I reached her eyes. Immediately, I released the bottom lip I had been nibbling on. Her face was already red from the heat but it was when the tips of her ears went pink did I know she was blushing. She pursed her lips and I looked away with a giddy smile on my face, not breathing a word. It was a prime opportunity to tease her about her well-defined body but I had a feeling she would leave me to do the rest of the garden by myself if I said anything. I picked my battles wisely. Besides, I sure wasn't losing anything, I thought with a wicked smirk. She kneeled back down next to me and diligently began to work on the next rose container.

I leaned back and took in how the lean muscles beneath her skin moved between her shoulder blades. There was something so masculine about the way she worked, yet so completely feminine in her movements and appearance. In the end, she was just so amazingly Natsuki.

"Shizuru help me with this one," came her sharp bark and I all too happily obliged. We quickly finished the last remaining pots without complaint,…or rather without me complaining. The number of thorns that sunk into my hands, though, had increased due to my distracted carelessness. I took them without much fuss knowing there was a definite remedy for my pain if I just took a swift look at the expanse of her creamy skin.

I stood and picked up the waiting steel pail and watered the completed rose garden. After the pail was emptied a second time and Natsuki was sure we had done everything we could to nurture our new garden she fell quiet and pensive. I took the chance to do the same and savor our hard effort. It really was more than just a garden. It was life. It was growth. I felt it represented all the good in my life that had come and was going to come.

It was Natsuki as well.

Natsuki and Shizuru's garden. The idea made me let loose a giggle and Natsuki turned and gave me a serene smile. I only became giddier as I looked at her and I breathed out, "It's beautiful."

"Kind of," she said with a half joking shrug and a smirk. I laughed knowing what she meant. The beauty of the garden was for now, in our own heads. In actuality it looked a little pathetic with various size plants that had only half bloomed. Some of the supple branches had snapped and a few of the leaves were torn in the hands of us novice planters. It would grow, I knew. It would be a very beautiful garden. It just had to be.

Natsuki knelt down next to one of the bigger plants that had a few fully bloomed roses. In one hand she cupped the base of the flower and with the other she moved he fingers over the soft petals. She smiled happily as she inspected the flower. It was one of those peaceful smiles that I rarely saw her wear.

As I watched her hands explore another flower I felt a grip take hold of my chest. She could touch everything…except for me. I could feel my eyes narrow at her back in a mixture of unjustified envy and dull anger. Her movements stilled and she turned her head and looked up at me with a confused look. I forgot she could feel my stronger emotions on some small level and I was immediately abashed.

"Zuru?" It was the first time I heard her shorten my name in an affectionate manner. I sighed and looked away at the wisteria tree by the pond.

"I'm sorry." All of a suddenly, it felt too embarrassing to tell her the truth. Just what was the truth anyways? I was frustrated…jealous that she could touch my household items? I wanted her to touch me with that love and gentle curiosity that she did with the flowers? I fought with myself to gather what I was really feeling but felt no proper words come to mind. Any way I would say it would just be plain silly. I flushed on top of my already pink-tinged heated face.

"Are you okay?" She stood up, wiping her hands against her light jeans.

I struggled to settle my feelings and confusion.

"Shizuru?"

She called my name twice more before I gave up with a noisy sigh. I turned back around to her, my hands resting defensively on my hips.

"It peeves me that you can touch everything else except for me. What a horrid rule!"

I knew it would sound dumb and foolish, even childish, no matter how I stated it. Her dust rose lips made a small 'O' and we took a moment to share in mutual reddening.

"It's a genie thing," she lamely said, reaching her hand up to rub the back of her head. The silence that came was awkward and heavy. It made even me, a generally composed person, fidget slightly.

Then she chuckled softly. "You threw a fit because of that?"

I blinked. I wasn't sure if I heard her right. She had cut the silence so perfectly with that question. A…_fit_? I wasn't a _child_!

I narrowed me eyes at her but she smirked. "If that was what you wanted…if you wanted to touch me…you should have just said so! Here, touch my hand."

I saw her extend her arm with her palm facing me. I could _feel_ her? In an almost desperate excitement I leapt forward to put my hand against hers.

I realized two things in a span of a second. One, my lovely dark-haired genie had TRICKED me and two, I was going to fall flat onto the cobblestone. Instinctively, I placed my hands in front of me and closed my eyes waiting for an impact that never came. There was a deep yelp from Natsuki followed by a gentle pressure enclosing my body. For a second I felt airborne and then I was placed roughly onto the ground and the pressure was gone.

"Shizuru!"

I found my legs and rounded on her more astonished than angry but, oh, was I still angry. "Natsuki!"

"Shizuru, I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd react like that." I could see her face contort in worry and guilt. Then slowly she seemed to replay my reaction in her head and I could see her trying to fight off a smile.

"You scoundrel! I could have seriously been hurt," I admonished roughly, embarrassed of how eager I had been. "And what was _that?_"

"What?" Natsuki seemed to be fighting her own flurry of emotions.

"That! That thing that…that…I didn't fall on the ground." Very articulate, Shizuru.

"Oh you mean…" Natsuki lifted the pail from the ground and then sit it back near the roses. Just like she had done with the teapot the first day I met her. She had done it a few more times over the course of her stay with me but usually I just barely caught the act.

"You're harder to move, of course." There was a twinkle in her eye.

Harder. She was careful to not say **heavier**. Whatever little anger left in me by her prank quickly dissipated as something clicked in my mind.

"Natsuki's genie hug…" I smiled. She could touch me after all.

* * *

Beta Graceful Amethyst:… w00t for b00bs.

Nimara: You're probably not the only one who thinks boobs when reading this…even though…I MADE NO REFERENCE TO THAT BODY PART. Lol

-As always, thanks to my wonderful BETA. I seriously have the best BETA in the world and if anyone wants to challenge that idea...I WILL EAT YOU.

**A/N:** So I guess there are several things I have to bring up so bear (rawr) with me.

-First off, I hope you liked the chapter. It's short like the rest of them with more background detail to Natsuki's life. Genie hugs were things I thought of while I was in psychics class, bored out of my mind. Hehe. Thanks to everyone who has read and continues to read this story. You guys are so wonderful to me and I really cannot have nicer readers. I'm glad you guys really enjoy this story as much as I do. As for reviews, please send them my way with what you liked and critique. Questions are also very much welcomed! I may not have replied to everyone's review last time because of certain things gone awry but I'll make sure to do it this time. I'll be replying directly back to your reviews but fear not if you do not have an account! If you leave a review without an account I'll be sure to say thanks in the next chapter. hehe

-Secondly, I have written up the next chapter already. What that means? IT'LL BE RELEASED NEXT WEEK WOOOOO. Except there is something special about the next few chapters. They are what I call "SPECIAL CHAPTERS" (Oh very original, Nimara). I wanted to take a break from the story plot and work on something I've been missing in the story. A lot of the story has been fairly serious and I wanted to break the ice with some light hearted humor and scenarios for Shizuru and Natsuki. In these next few special chapters, it will focus on their relationship and the details of their surroundings. Because the story has been from Shizuru's point of view we miss a lot of things that we would normally see in an omni point of view. ALTHOUGH, I will not be switching to an omniscient pov. I will be instead writing these light-hearted chapters in Natsuki's point of view. We can take a quick dive into her mind and see what she thinks and sees!

The chapters are not necessarily plot important and will not move the plot along (so no moving towards the next wish). They do affect the plot so I advise you read them before reading the next serious chapter. I really do hope you look forward to them like I do.

-Lastly. Other stories? They are not on hiatus, I just haven't gotten to them. I should be releasing new chapters for them in the future (not so distant) and definitely before I finish releasing these special chapters for TWoY.

So thanks again. Much love and hope everyone has been doing well.

Nimara


	7. Special Chapter 1: Tea Time

Disclaimer: I do not known Sunrise or any of its creations. All my work associated with Sunrise is purely fanbased.

* * *

**Three Wishes Or You**

**Special 1- Tea time from Natsuki's POV**

Nimara

* * *

I technically lost the concept of time awhile back and it wasn't until recently that I slowly gained it back in the most unusual way. Some people cut their days up into hours and minutes and that was the standard concept of time. I no longer had use for that type of system, being stuck in this sort of peculiar limbo. _She_ seemed to have a different concept of time, though, that I felt I had been dragged in to. Sometimes I don't even think she knows how her mind and body splits her day up for her. For some, they run on clock-time. For her, she runs on tea-time. Tea-time! I didn't notice it until at least a week after I met her but I knew something was unusual about the way she ran the house. It was extremely precise in this absolutely ridiculous fashion. Tea-time divided the day into five parts. The constant and genius rhythm of it was almost as beautiful as she was.

**8:20 am** (give or take a minute or two) : She trudges into the kitchen with sleep still in her eyes and boils water for her morning tea. She takes that tea with her a light and simple breakfast; miso broth with daikon (to my dismay) and a slice of toast.

**11:10 am**: She returns to the kitchen for a snack of fruit. Without fail she preps for another batch of flavorful tea, which I discovered would always compliment her choice of fruit. The first time I met her happened to be right before her second tea which explains the strawberries she had taken out.

**1:32 pm**: And yes, I really do mean the thirty-second minute. It doesn't seem to matter what she is doing, but at 1:30 pm she will clean up whatever she it is and head to the kitchen. Water is on the stove once again and she prepares lunch at the same time.

**4:45 pm**: This was actually the first time I began to notice her pattern of behavior. At 4:00pm I watch television, always a crime show (by the way, there are great visual effects this generation). When 4:45 pm rolls around, my show is almost always on a commercial break and I can hear the faucet running to fill the kettle with water. "Ara, that show again, Natsuki? Maybe you wish to become a special investigator?" She chimes from the kitchen. Someday I will answer back, "Ara, tea time again, Shizuru? Maybe you wish to become like a tealeaf?"

She doesn't take any type of meal or snack with this particular tea. Dinner time, her final meal, is almost never at a consistent time. She will begin to cook dinner anywhere between 5:00 and 8:00 pm but never has tea with it. You know what this woman needs besides more tea? A dog.

**9:30 pm**: Last tea of the day. She used to drink black tea then take sleeping pills before she went to bed. Now, under my advising, she takes chamomile with honey and lemon. Wondering if the house smells like tea? It does. Or rather it smells like Shizuru but Shizuru smells like tea.

And so, that is how she has divided her day. So far I have not been able to witness an event that conflicts with her tea time. I wonder what would happen then. The world may just implode on itself. As this is how her concept of time works, it is now how my concept of time works. As odd and silly as the entire thing may be, I find it comfortable. Maybe this is why I plan my own day around tea-time just so I can be there to sit down with her while she has her tea. The future is pretty unknown for us and especially for me. For now, I'll just enjoy life as it is with Shizuru…not one day at a time but one tea at a time.

* * *

Beta's Note (graceful amethyst):….Awh. Cute. D:

Nimara: Haha, dun cry.

**A/N: **Here is a little taste of how the special chapters will be like. This one is exceptionally short, if anything the chapters will be usually longer than the regular chapters. I just wanted to give a little warmup on Natsuki's thoughts and help ease into these chapters. I know I said I would released it later this week but I felt that you guys should get a chapter early for once. The next chapter will be up in a week and a half, two weeks. Any questions or comments are greatly appreciated! If there is anything you would like to see or have cleared up in teh next few chapters, send me a note!

Once again, thanks to all the wonderful reviews! I can't believe how successful this story has become and appreciate every moment.

Review Replies:

Jules- HIII! Nice to hear from you again. I like that 'fit' comment as well. I was actually one of my favorites. hehe

-Nimara


	8. Special Chapter 2: The Unused Study

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations. All works created and published by me are purely fanbased.

* * *

**Three Wishes Or You**

**Special 2: The Unused Study**

Nimara

* * *

"I'm bored…" I sighed and placed my head down on the cold wood of the dining table. I looked up to see her smiling at me from behind her tea cup. With that smile, I knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"Why don't you take pleasure in a cup of tea then?" Ugh, knew it. She closed her eyes as she blissfully took in another sip of tea. I narrowed my eyes at her but then sat myself up as I noticed something out the corner of my eye. On one of the kitchen counters, in front of the window, was a short vase of flowers. The arrangement was purposefully and artistically done.

"You arranged the flowers?"

"Would Natsuki have better preferred that I ate them?"

I wrinkled my nose at her. Those flowers were the ones I had found growing on the other side of the pond in the backyard. They were wildflowers that were in full bloom at the end of the summer season. They weren't as beautiful as Shizuru's growing roses but they had more variety. It was strange for me to do so, but I had picked the flowers and left them in the kitchen. It looked like Shizuru had gone ahead and prettied them up. Green leaves and sprigs of lilac in the vase told me that Shizuru had gone back outside to pick more decorative pieces for her arrangement.

Well either way, it looked nice. It gave more color to the kitchen and open dining room. Maybe I could convince her to do more arrangements like that. I rested my head on my hand as I looked at the arrangement and thought about the house. The house was old but well kept, just like the surrounding area and town. It was truly meant for single living but could be adapted for a small family or couple. From what I could see, most of the houses in the area were like that and their residents were mainly retired old couples or widows. The land (better known as the spacious backyard) was large in comparison to the house so I assumed Shizuru must have paid a pretty penny to live in this area. This was no commoner's residential area with all the houses spaced out far away from each other for privacy.

What bugged me was the inside of the house. It reminded me of a newly listed house. You know, those ones you see in the horror movies where the family is looking at the house with the agent and it is completely barren of furniture and painted all white. That's exactly what this house resembled plus a few necessary furniture pieces. There was almost no décor in the house. All the walls were bare of any type of painting or photographs. The only thing on the floor besides carpet or wood was a large rug in the living room, which was probably the most decorative thing out if you didn't count the old white curtains. Even the bookshelf next to the television only had three books in it!

Now I'm not saying Shizuru lacked the skill to decorate her own home. The flower arrangement told me she definitely likes pretty things. Maybe she just never got into decorating the place but even that was a silly notion because there are only three rooms in the house.

Well…actually there are _four_ rooms in the house not counting the kitchen. I've been here for months and I still don't know what is in the fourth room. It's down the short hall, across from her bedroom. The room had to be fairly large, at least as big as Shizuru's bedroom if I could judge by the exterior. She always passes right by it on the way to her room but never looks at it, never stops in front of it, and definitely never enters it. It is as if there was a wall where I saw a door. I bet if I lived here long enough I would somehow be brainwashed into thinking there really was no room there.

Though I hardly need to, I could pass through the walls, but there is a limit to how nosey I could be. On some days I would just pace in front of that door contemplating what was inside. Yesterday, though, I had put my hand on the doorknob and twisted it. It was unlocked. I didn't open the door, mostly because I was surprised it was unlocked but now I couldn't get that room out of my head. What the heck was inside it?

I looked over at Shizuru who moved to put the tea set on the kitchen counter. I needed to know!

"Shizuru?"

"Yes, Natsuki?" She turned to me and smiled, almost making my heart stop. Her features are so amazing when she smiles softly like that. I could see why she was popular as an actress. Her charm was so natural. I took a deep breath and formulated the proper question in my head.

"I can't help but wonder what is in that room. The one down the hall with the door always closed. What's inside it?"

The smile fell off her face but not in a negative way. She simply seemed a little surprised with my question and I had yet to feel any overwhelming sense of fear or sadness wash over her. "Natsuki has not been inside?"

I blinked. Did she expect me to snoop around the house? That woman! I puffed out my cheeks in mock offense, "Of course not."

A smile returned to her face as she walked over to me. She put her finger to her cheek in a pondering gesture. "It really is just a room."

"What's inside it?"

"Things. Dusty things, by now." I knew she could tell I was unhappy with her answer. She laughed softly and asked, "Would you like to see it?"

Her tone was that of a mother asking a child if he wanted to see something amazing. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her and stood to follow her over to the room. I would finally get to see what is inside. More importantly I was glad that I did not step on a sensitive topic when I asked her about the room. This was much easier than I thought it would be. Man, I should have asked her sooner. I held my breath as she effortlessly opened the door and revealed the room. I walked inside and was a bit disappointed with what I saw. Boxes.

Well I suppose I should have expected something like boxes and other random pieces of furniture. I mean, what else could be in there? Dinosaurs?

The room was painted white like all the others and had a crème colored carpet. Besides that, there were a surprisingly large number of boxes lined against the walls. Shizuru walked into the room slowly, the mood around her had shifted from happy to something I couldn't place. I followed close behind, aiming to open the curtains on the nearest windows for more light. Shizuru walked over to the boxes as I drew back the curtains to let in the soft morning light. Things were dusty, as she had predicted. Standing in front of the window, her and I casted a shadow on the boxes. I wasn't sure if I had made the correct decision in having her come here so I waited patiently.

"These are my belongings from my previous residence." She went over to a box and moved her hand over the top of it. Her voice had a neutral tone to it. "I had a penthouse in Tokyo near my agency and after Yukino died I felt like it was better for me to go somewhere quieter."

I walked over to her, cautious and interested that she had brought Yukino up by herself. I watched with curiosity as she opened the large box she was touching.

"Oh!" She cried. Even in that small word I felt relief come over me. It was an excited exclamation from her, void of any sadness or regret. Eagerly I peered over and into the box. She pulled out a lavender dress that had been folded and put it up against her body. It was a one piece sundress, with white and purple trimming. She would look absolutely gorgeous in it.

"These are the clothing that didn't fit in my wardrobe!" She carefully put the dress back into the box and opened the box next to it. "Ara, there are so many boxes of clothing here!"

She looked over at me with a smile that I returned. "You were an actress right? You must have had a lot of clothing."

She nodded and opened another box, "There are some really nice pieces somewhere. I wore them to Galas and Awards events. I had them sealed in plastic covers so they wouldn't deteriorate. This house is much smaller than my penthouse in Tokyo. I had a walk in closet over there and more clothing than I would ever need."

I put my hands on my hips and looked at the other boxes, "These aren't _all_ clothing are they?"

"Natsuki is silly! Of course not."

I went over to a box and opened it. The first thing I saw was a metal canister that I recognized as a high school diploma case. I never went to high school myself but I had serviced a highschooler as a Genie once. I'll tell you now; he had the worst wishes ever and the only reason he got into a decent college was because of me. I moved it aside to see stacks of papers that looked like essays and a carefully folded uniform.

"I found a box of your highschool stuff." I said as I shifted through it noting old yearbooks and some awards.

"Really?" She said in the most enthusiastic tone I've ever heard from her. She came over with a laugh and took out the uniform. "Ara, this is so old! I wonder if I can fit into it?"

Happily I thought about her in the school outfit with a skirt that was probably way too short for her now. When I first met her she looked frail and thin but ever since she came to terms with Yukino, her appetite had returned and her body fleshed out. Definitely…fleshed out in all the right places. With happy thoughts in mind, I dug out an honorary arm band that had Student Council President written on it. "You were the President?"

"Yes, I was. I went to Fuuka Academy and was the youngest President to be voted in. Ara, I think it was the winter of my first year that I won."

For someone who seemed to have accomplished a lot in her short life, so far, she never spoke with an arrogant attitude. I could tell she felt proud about the things she did but never overstated them. She began to open more boxes and I helped along with them. Many of the boxes were filled with clothing and we set them aside to go through later. Shizuru said she would donate a few pieces to goodwill or even give a few to her little student, Rin. I could always tell which boxes were packed by Shizuru and which were not. The ones packed by Shizuru were grossly orderly. Every fit perfectly inside no matter its shape or size. We came across a few pieces of décor that belonged to her flat from before.

Given that there was no so much as a candle decorating the house led me to press her to finally finish 'moving in'. Some of the items in the boxes look expensive including some crystal figurines and carefully wrapped vases. It amazed me how she could just forget about all this. She agreed with me, pointing out her favorite pieces and where she might put them. Regardless, I monitored her mood closely. She seemed to be doing well. She was stronger than she knew and it was something I admired in her.

"Ara…" I looked over at her to see her sift through another box.

"Find anything cool?" I said, donning a pair of sunglasses I had found. They were big blue shades that were probably twenty years outdated. I doubt they would even look good on Shizuru.

She looked at me for a second before laughing but I had already caught her expression beforehand. Something had upset her and it was probably in the box she was looking through. It seemed inevitable that she would stumble upon something that would connect her back to Yukino. I took off the glasses with a small smile and walked over and looked into the box.

It definitely had not been packed by Shizuru since everything was a mess inside. A bunch of odd trinkets, books, and papers. She was still smiling at me but raw emotion could not escape her eyes.

"Yukino-san's?" I offered in a lighthearted manner. She looked back into the box and nodded. She was still smiling softly which was a good sign. I slowly reached into the box, respectfully moving items around. Was Yukino a packrat? I laughed aloud grabbing a stack of movie stubs stacked together with a rubber band.

"What the heck is this? She collected movie stubs?" Shizuru began to laugh as well and grabbed them from me.

"Be nice, Natsuki! She liked movies!" I went back into the box and pulled out something that caught my eye at the very bottom. It was a DVD case.

"Apparently she also liked naughty movies?" Girls Gone Wild was etched in English across the DVD case and I waved it in front of Shizuru's face. Her expression as priceless as she read the title, paled, and then exploded with color. She reached to snatch it from me but I levitated it over her head. She frowned at me and squeaked, "Give me that!"

An odd reaction for her. Hm, maybe it…

"This isn't Yukino-san's, is it?" I grinned smugly. The blush spread to her ears as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Does it matter who it belongs to?" She gritted out.

I bubbled with laughter, lowering the DVD back into the box. I had my share of fun at her expense and now I knew a dirty little secret. It must have been my lucky day. She sure was cute when she was angry. Shizuru glared at me and continued to look through the box, putting the DVD aside. I found a small frog keychain, and Shizuru pulled out a brown snow hat. As we went through all the small things, Shizuru began to tell me about Yukino and I listened carefully. It would be silly for me to say that I was jealous of the way Shizuru talked about Yukino but I wondered if someday she would speak to other people about me with the same enthusiasm. Shizuru seemed happy though, recollecting the small things about her former friend and lover. It had to be the first time in a long time for her to talk about Yukino without feeling guilt.

As we finished going through the box I pulled out a smaller cardboard box. I opened it to see a stack of addressed letters. There was quite a few of them and most seemed to be posted from England.

"Who's Haruka?" I read the top letter's scratchy scrawl. Everything was in English.

Shizuru looked over at the letters with me and then exclaimed, "Oh no! Those are supposed to go to Haruka!"

"Who's Haruka?" I said again with a blink. Shizuru flipped through the letters real quickly, not appearing to read them. Eventually she spoke with a smile, "We were looking for these! Haruka-chan is a good friend of mine and Yukino's best friend. They wrote to each other sometimes so Haruka could help solidify her English. These were supposed to go back to Haruka after Yukino passed away. Ara…I wonder where Haruka is now?"

A little bit of worry shadowed her beautiful face and I hastily said, "How about we finish going through these boxes first? I'm sure we can find Haruka-san's address through other people you know. We'll get these to her okay?"

Her eyes lit up with what was probably gratitude. Whatever I could do to help, I suppose.

"That sounds nice, 'Suki." Bah! There goes that nickname again. I felt my ear prick with heat and from the devilish expression that came to her face, I knew I was blushing.

"Suki. Suki. Suki…" she muttered quietly as she placed the letters back down and turned towards the door. I knew she was still smiling at my expense. My face only reddened more and I growled, "Hey stop that, you!"

She looked back at me with a giggle. It was probably payback for the DVD. It's not my fault she was secretly such a dirty woman! I stuffed my hands in my pockets, fighting a losing battle with my blush.

"I could use a cup of tea before unpacking more. Do you wish to join me, Na-tsu-ki?" I puffed my cheeks in annoyance as she accentuated my name with her thick Kyoto accent.

"No, you're a brat," I muttered loudly.

She walked out the room and called over her shoulder as if she did not hear me, "I believe there is half a bag of mayo crisps. Want that for a snack?"

Damn her. She gets me every time! Well if she wanted to play that game, then we would play. I clenched my fist and yelled as I marched out the door, "Fine! But you're trying on that school uniform of yours when we finish!"

Her sweet laughter filled the house in response. No matter what, I would never get tired of hearing that sound. Some part of me wished that I would never have to stop hearing that sound.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello dearies! Here is the second chapter of the three part special for this story. I hope you enjoyed another slice in their day as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's a bit rough, I apologize but I've been sick. More importantly my darling Beta will probably not get the chance to Beta for me for some time. So let's wish her well and hope she can come back soon cause my proofreading sucks. I'm open to any critique with the writing since I don't have a second pair of eyes for now.

There is one last part, which I think some of you will enjoy the most. It's totally cute, trust me. After that we'll resume right back into regular chapters and continue on with the show!

Thank you for all your support! Let me know how you liked it!

(*)Important note(*)- I will post a floorplan of the house soon (next four days or so). It's pretty straightforward but you guys might like to see it. It'll be on my DA with a link in my profile and in the next chapter.

Till next time!

Nimara


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations. All works created and published by me are purely fanbased.

**Note:** It was brought to my attention of how much time has passed between each little scene I put in. Some were wondering if it was a day by day thing (unless I note otherwise). It is not day by day. Between 'scenes' (usually shown by a linebreak) you can suspect a few days or so have passed.

Also, due to demand. We'll just jump back to the main story plot and save some more delicious special extra chapters for later.

And here we go!

* * *

**Three Wishes Or You**

**Chapter 7**

Nimara

* * *

"Natsuki! Dinner is ready!" I called out to her from my position at the stove. Her signature jingle sounded beside me and she puffed into view.

"Is that curry?"

"Yes, sweet curry," I replied looking over at her and waiting for that bright smile I knew would come. I doubt anyone would peg her for it, but Natsuki loved sweet curry. It was the only dish I had seen her easily refrain from dumping mayonnaise on. While I am a decent cook, or at least good enough to make any spouse pleased, I did not know how to make curry before I met Natsuki.

After hearing from her, an off-handed comment about how delicious sweet curry was, I decided to try my hand at it. It was simple to make, thankfully, and Natsuki's noticeable delight made any trouble it took worthwhile.

Natsuki eagerly helped me set the table with two servings of sweet curry rice and tea. With a cheerful "Itadakimasu," she dug in. Watching Natsuki eat was kind of like watching a child eat. Children have a hard time keeping their emotions hidden when they eat. Their expressions are a dead giveaway to if they like or dislike what they are eating. Where Natsuki is usually a mystery to me, she could be read like an open book at the dinner table. Mentally I have catalogued an array of likes and dislike for her. She hated cucumbers, raw, pickled, or seasoned. She loved strawberries but apparently not if she has to eat them with apples. In addition, she will show the most disgusted look if you serve her eel any way but grilled. However, grudgingly, she will still eat anything I serve her and thank me for the meal.

More and more I found I was catering to her taste buds, even planning meals ahead of time just to see her reaction. It made me happy to see her happy. I may even go as far to say that it gave me a sense of purpose in my increasingly mundane days.

"Does Natsuki enjoy the meal?" I smiled when she nodded with the spoon in her mouth.

"You're getting good at this!" She drank the lukewarm tea I served her. "I used to make something like this all the time for the children."

Children? I wondered what she meant by that but she continued to speak. Like I said, she was always more talkative during dinner.

"Then again, it wasn't really curry. Curry did not come to Japan until…early Meiji era and it was strange and earthy. But, we had a similar version that was made with tubers, onions, and wild vegetables. The consistency was more liquidy and the taste more mild. The kids loved it when you put sugar in it since candy wasn't popular back then."

There was that word again. She must be talking about children she knew when she was a living human but the imagery of her cooking for a young child was provoking.

"Natsuki mentioned she cooked for children? Were they your siblings?"

Natsuki shook her head, already half way done with her plate. "Orphans from the constant warring. My mother gave birth to only me. She loved children though and took in the children of fallen families in the area. I taught them how to cook and basic self-defense. We'd go together to the river and learn to catch rabbits and fish since food sometimes came up short, even for my family."

She was smiling softly and I could feel that she was recalling good memories.

"Sounds like you would have made a good mother," I teased and watched as a small blush formed.

"Yeah that's what my mom said. She figured it would be my only saving grace as a wife," she grunted, pondered for a few moments, then smiled again.

Over the weeks, she had become more open with me and I no longer hesitated much about asking her things from her past. I enjoyed hearing her speak. Her voice was a treat to hear since it was always so full of emotion.

"Besides taking care of little children, what other talents does Natsuki possess?"

"I doubt taking care of children is much of a talent, Shizuru. I was good at a bow and arrow. Erm, I was a fast runner? Oh! I was damn good at arithmetic. Math is different these days but I was considered a quick calculator back then."

"You could have become a scholar!"

"Maybe once the kingdom was reunited under one Court, yes, but being a female scholar seemed so tedious. It was definitely not that great of a life unless you somehow married into the high Court."

"Oh was it? I played a female scholar in a Drama once but I suppose our media romanticizes our history."

I refilled both of our empty teacups my mind going over all the roles I had played in historical dramas. Even I knew that many of the dramas were horribly inaccurate historically. They were only so popular because people wanted to see actors like me act, sing, and dance in them.

There was an affirmative nod from her as she finished off her plate of food. She looked over at the television at the far end of the room.

"Hey Shizuru, do you think I could watch some of the dramas you acted in?"

While the question did not throw me off guard, I was swept back to memories of just a few months ago when I met her. I remembered the time she had been watching several DVDs of my shows and how upset I felt. Much had changed in the relatively short period that Natsuki had come into my life. I had changed and I felt that Natsuki also changed on some level. She was looking over at me with uncertainty as if she remembered the day she had confronted me about my life, my past, and Yukino.

I smiled softly to relieve her and nodded from behind my cup of tea. Her emerald eyes brightened in excitement almost as if I had given her a great gift. Her happy reactions had recently begun to incite an uncomfortable feeling in my chest.

"They are just silly dramas."

"You look pretty cool in them."

"Maybe Natsuki just likes to see me play dress up," I winked, an action that I, myself, was not used to. Ah, how beautiful that blush is on her face. I believe the Gods created the blush just so she could wear it.

"Did you enjoy acting?" She finally said after forcing her flush down.

"I truly did. It was always enjoyable to slip into another persona and even a different world entirely."

"Do you ever consider going back? Since you have made peace…-"

"I suppose," I cut her off for no real good reason. The topic was slightly uncomfortable being that I had not worked in almost two years. She did not like the borderline curt reply at all and narrowed her eyes.

"You should go back."

"We will see, Natsuki," I said more firmly.

"Maybe an opportunity will present itself soon enough. Would you take such an opportunity?" She leaned back in her chair and looked casually over at me.

Now that was a question. Was I ready to go back? I would be considered very weak of character if I refused such an opportunity. With each passing day it seemed more ridiculous that I had spent two years trapped in my own grieving, almost never leaving the house except for the necessities. Though truly shaken by Yukino's death, I had moved forward and now it just felt as if I was dawdling in life. Not a very Fujino characteristic. However…things were not that simple.

"I would love to return to acting but I committed career suicide in my actions. By failing to see my commitments through, millions of yen was lost in the productions."

"I suppose so…" She trailed off.

"I was talented though," I started, knowing my level of professionalism and expertise was almost unparalleled.

"You were amazingly talented!" She jumped up with that eager smile again. I could not hold back my own smile. She was as cute as any puppy. When she wore a smile like that, it showed her true young and tender age. "You know they still write about you right? You were at the doorstep of being an idol. You could be there again, Shizuru. I know it."

"Natsuki is so kind to give me her vote of confidence. It really means a lot to me," I spoke with a sincere tone hoping she would not take my words as teasing.

She turned her reddening face away from me. If it were not so ludicrous, I would wish to see her blushing face every second of the day.

* * *

I ran my hands down the dove-gray cocktail dress I was wearing as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had gone through most of my old clothing, interested to see what still fit. Some of the costumes and clothing from my years as a teenage actress were set aside to be donated. I frowned as I noticed that I had developed 'trouble spots'. Unfortunately, it would be slightly conceited to call them my 'trouble spots'. Trying on outfit after outfit I noticed that most of the chest areas were uncomfortably tight and even my rump had some trouble squeezing into a couple of skirts. I was able to maintain a healthy weight over the months of my solitude even though I had become very inactive. The truth is that I had matured, stepping further and further away from my soft teen-like features that made me so popular on screen. Most Japanese women would kill to have the trouble spots I do, but for me it meant I had to abandon some of my favorite outfits.

This particular cocktail dress was one of the few remaining outfits I could still fit in. The halter strap was tastefully decorated with small rhinestones and the dress was layered, ending above my knees. I could say the style was more Western even though cocktail dresses tended to be fairly universal. I turned in a circle in front of the full length mirror, ignoring that the back zipper of my dress was still undone. The last time I wore this dress was to a charity Gala when I was twenty. My designer picked the dress out stating it would keep me looking modest for my age, which was important to my public image. People were comfortable seeing me play young and innocent.

I definitely did not look modest in this dress after so many years. The more I looked at myself in it, the more embarrassed I became. The couple of inches that I had grown due to a late growth spurt caused my legs to slender out and the skirt to become too high. The style of the dress helped accommodate the expansion of my chest but the small V-neck plunge that used to be deemed fitting for my age would now be considered quite risqué.

I ran my finger that had been resting at my lips down to my chest. I poked my breast with a deep frown. They really had become large. A knock at my door caused me to jump and momentarily choke on my lack of breath. Of course, it could only be one person.

"Hey Shizuru? You in there?"

"Yes," I said hastily wondering what she needed. The door opened and she walked in and I rushed to find something to cover myself with. When she caught sight of me, a record-breaking blush splashed onto her face. Even my own face began to heat up as I tried to keep from squeaking, "Did you need anything?"

She had turned her head and pointed at me, "Would you like me to zip up the back of your d-dress?"

I swallowed and nodded remembering that my entire back was showing. Slowly I turned away from her trying to figure out how she would zip up my dress. My heart began to beat more quickly at the thought of her hands travelling up…

My thoughts were quickly interrupted as I felt the zipper slowly being pulled up to my mid back and the dress fit snugly into place. Maybe too snugly, I thought, looking at the mirror where my breasts had been pushed against the tight chiffon of the dress. Natsuki though, had not come near enough to be able to zip me up with her own hands so I quickly assumed she used her little genie magic to help. I turned to face her, putting my hands to my side. Was she going to comment on the dress?

"Did it come from one of the boxes?" The red on her face was fading but she still seemed embarrassed. Her eyes slowly wandered over my body. My breath hitched when emerald settled on my chest. Was the dress really too wanton? I thought it may have been appropriate for a fancy night out with other women or even upscale clubbing but maybe I had misjudged the dress.

"Yes, I was going through to see what still fit me and what did not. How do you think it looks?" I dreaded to hear her answer but I had to know. Her eyes met mine and one of her cheeky smiles came to her face.

"You're beautiful in it," she breathed out and I subconsciously grabbed the side of my dress with my hand. How she could go from abashed to cool so quickly was beyond me. And the way she said it shot a shudder down my spine. Regardless if the last compliment I had received on my beauty had been two years ago or yesterday, I knew her words were special and they felt special.

"Thank you." I smile, circling in front of the mirror once more. I turned to her and noticed the little pieces of paper in her hand. She seemed to catch where my gaze had dropped to and brought the paper stubs in front of her.

"Oh, uh, I wanted to ask if you…There is this movie coming out. Action, uh, it's rated really highly for its upcoming premier. The theater in the town down the hill is showing it." My smile grew and she tried to piece together her words and finally she did, "Do you want to go see the movie with me?"

"I'd love to. When is it?"

"Next Tuesday at seven," she tossed her long hair behind her shoulder, sneaking small glances at me. I walked up to her with a polite smile. Pushing a few buttons wouldn't hurt.

"Is this a…date, Natsuki?" Her eyes locked on mine with mild alarm and I did my best to hide my amusement.

"Well, you and I are going out to see a movie. A date is two people going to do something, I think. Uh, so yes it's a date?"

"So what time did you plan picking me up?" I feigned innocence.

She narrowed her eyes at me finally catching on to my game. She crossed her arms and growled, "You don't have to make fun of me, Shizuru."

She turned to leave the room and I realized she was more frustrated than I had thought. I called out to her, "Natsuki, wait."

She turned around showing her blush.

"I really appreciate this, Natsuki. Thank you. I'm excited to watch the movie with you."

She smiled softly with a sigh. Then the sides of her mouth turned up just a bit more.

I felt the zipper on the back of my dress yank down and I let loose a strangled scream. Before I could put two and two together, she had retreated down the hall laughing all the way.

"Natsuki!" I yelled.

* * *

When I heard it for the first time, I nearly missed it and went back to reading. I don't even know what my doorbell sounded like! The last time I heard it was when Mr. Takahashi from down the road came over to ask if I wanted apples from his tree and that was a year ago. Even my few students never used the doorbell. They always knocked. It was not until the bell sounded again and Natsuki popped in next to me did I realize that someone was at my door.

"It's Saturday. You have a visitor?" Natsuki left the kitchen and down the hall and I got up and followed her.

"Not that I know of," I said, furrowing my brow. It was probably a neighbor or a rare solicitor who had gone out of his way to come to these houses on the hillside.

Natsuki waited patiently at the door as I came to it. She seemed a little more anxious than usual about this guest of ours. I waved her away from the door and opened it just as the doorbell rang a third time.

With a smile already in place, I looked to see who it was and it I felt my heart stop.

"Hello, Shizuru."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there! It's been a while. Shame on me! Working and being a fulltime student has caught up with me and is only continuing to put more pressure on me as finals come right around the corner. You may see me lurking around the site, dropping odd reviews here and there, but I have not stopped writing! I'm tryin to work through several offers for replacing my wonderful BETA and I appreciate all the offers I have received. As of now, I still do not have a BETA and am really quite too busy to pick one out. Hopefully my work will not suffer too much. Feel free to flame my ass on grammar errors since they will only help me.

I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoy the simplicity of the story and the slow pace, even though I know some don't. :D Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for this long. There is a lot of writing and not often a lot of dialog but I feel it's pretty fitting for this story and what I've had in mind for it.

I'm a retard when it comes to managing reviews. I keep saying I'd reply to everyone but really, I'm just a dunce and I never remember who I've replied back to or not. So, please do not feel neglected if I did not reply back to you...D: I'm such an idiot and I'd love to take all of you to have coffee and chit chat. :D THIS TIME, I SWEAR, I'll reply to EVERYONE. Bug me if I don't.

So I bid you all a goodnight and hope all of you remain safe and happy as the Holidays roll by. For you students, don't forget to do your homework! If you wish, you can hit me up on the forum I frequent, my outdated website(lol), via email, or twitter.

Thank you, I look forward to your replies!

-Nimara


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

* * *

**Three Wishes or You**

**Chapter 8**

Nimara

* * *

"Reito?" I stared at him for several moments. His charming smile, neatly cut hair, and disarming chocolate eyes had barely changed since I last saw him. There he stood in an expensive suit with a briefcase at his side.

"Good afternoon," he spoke smoothly with a raised eyebrow then with a brighter smile.

"Good afternoon! Please come in and have a seat," I said smiling and taking his hand. I had not seen him for almost two years and joy began to fill me. Reito, being my former agent, hit a hard rock in his career when I decided to retire from acting. Last I heard of him was that he was in the United States grooming two up and coming young stars.

He bowed as he entered, taking his shoes off and looking around my sitting room. He finally rested his eyes above my shoulder.

"I didn't know you already had company. I didn't see a car out front," he said with a polite smile.

"W-who?" My brain seemed to falter on me as I wondered if he was talking about Natsuki or not. I was not sure if she could be seen by other people and I had never asked! Natsuki was never present when I taught Rin lessons in etiquette.

I turned around to see Natsuki smirking behind me. I nearly managed to get out lamely, "Her?"

Reito moved past me to extend his hand to Natsuki. "Really Shizuru, have more tact. Being a flutter head doesn't suit you."

I pursed my lips, slightly insulted, and watched as Natsuki did not return the handshake but bowed deeply instead. Reito did not seem offended at all, keeping his smile perfectly in place.

"Reito Kanzaki, my dear."

"Natsuki. It is nice to meet you, Mr. Kanzaki. I actually live with Shizuru." Reito turned quickly on me with a bit of surprise in his eyes. I did my best to come up with some sort of answer but failed to. I could see Natsuki beaming behind him, amusing herself at my expense.

"Well, Shizuru, it looks like you and I have a lot of catching up to do. Love what you did to the place though."

He gestured to the decorations I had begun to put up. Many I had dug out from the boxes that Natsuki and I opened over a week ago. They really did bring a new sense of life into the house. The last time Reito was here, the house was almost as devoid of life as I was.

"Thank you. How have you been? How is the United States?"

Reito took a seat on the couch and Natsuki sprawled herself casually in the loveseat, looking over him with an intent gaze. It looked like he was more in the mood to ask me questions. In all honesty, I had not been doing much more than what he expected from me these last two years.

"The US is an interesting place. Business works differently there. A little more cutthroat, you can say. I've been working with young Japanese talents in the United States and Canada. It's hard work but there is a growing demand for Asian actors and actresses."

"Have you been successful?"

"If you're asking if I have met anyone as talented as you, no," he smiled knowingly.

"That's not what I meant!" My face began to heat. I always had a secret competitive streak and he knew it. During the time he worked as my agent, he was careful to keep me humble as well as let me know that I truly was a rising celebrity.

"I have been successful. I have a few young women who have a firm footing in the industry and as long as they continue to work hard, they will achieve their goals," He replied. He took a glance at Natsuki who look calm and interested in the conversation. My dear friend, Reito, was too curious for his own good sometimes, "Really, enough about me, how've you been?"

There was a question behind the question. He wanted to know more about Natsuki and more about the months I had spent in solitude. From the short beginning of our conversation I could tell he was acting more proper than he would usually with me. At first I thought it was because we had not seen each other for years but then I quickly realized that he was trying to figure out Natsuki's relationship to me. He was clearly trying to work out how much Natsuki knew about _me_. Natsuki seemed to grasp the same idea and she stood, catching both of our attention. The smallest of breezes passed over Reito and me and thankfully he did not take notice.

"Could you excuse me? I have a few things I need to look into, if you don't mind, Mr. Kanzaki."

Reito bowed his head with another smile, "No not at all Natsuki, please go ahead."

I watched her go down the hall and into the kitchen before I looked back at Reito. I sighed heavily with a smile and I could see his shoulders loosen and his eyes soften.

"I've been well," I started. 'Well' was an understatement as well as the tip of the iceberg when it came to how my life had changed.

"I guess I could tell that. It's nice to see the change in you. I was afraid you were still…" His voice trailed off and his eyes clouded with sympathy. His heart still went out to me after all this time and I was grateful. He wanted to know I was truly fine and I could see his eyes search mine for any lies.

"I was. For a very long time, I was dead. What you see is fairly recent," I motioned to my newly decorated room.

"Regardless, I'm glad I saw you smile when you opened that door. A smile to charm all of Japan. So is little Natsuki the reason for the smile?"

I smirked when I saw the teasing glint in his eye. Sometimes I could call him my male counterpart for as devious as his mind could be. "You could say she is. She lives here with me and keeps me company. We are friends."

"Friends," he returned my smirk.

"Friends," I smiled innocently. His baritone laugh filled the room. "So was this all just a house visit to an old friend? Or I am correct to assume that you're up to something?" I folded my hands in my lap and continued.

"You say it like it is a bad thing, Shizuru! I am back in Japan for an indeterminable amount of time though."

"Sounds interesting. What is Japan offering you?"

He scooted closer to me and his face became that of a serious business man just like the many times he reprimanded me for my sometimes wild behavior as a young actress.

"I received a call from Maruyama about helping him employ actors and actresses for his newest movie."

"Maruyama? Akira Maruyama? Congratulations! He has to be one of the biggest director-screenwriters in Asian media. I'm really happy for you. This is what you always dreamed of."

He pulled my hand into his lap and leaned back just a bit with a whimsical look. "This movie idea is already being reviewed by critics as something that may go down as a classic for our century."

"That's great. Let me know if you need any help with it. I may have disappeared off the face of the planet for some time but I still have generous favors I can call upon."

"Shizuru," he squeezed my hands firmly in his. I looked up at him questioningly. There was something more than just Maruyama.

"Shizuru, Maruyama wants you to play the female lead."

"Pardon…?"

I digested the information with a polite but weak smile on my face. Had he just said…that I was a prospect female lead for one of the leading directors on this side of the world?

He tapped my chin with his finger to remind me that my mouth was slightly open. I swallowed and searched his eyes for any signs that he was joking.

"Maruyama called me while I was in America. He wanted me to find you and bring you to him. I know I'm no longer your agent but I would gladly return by your side as one."

"Of all the people, Reito, why me? There is plenty of talent out there!" This was a once in a million chance of a lifetime that I was not sure I truly deserved. I could hardly believe what my ears were hearing.

"Do you think he does not know that, princess? Maruyama auditioned many women ranging from raw talent to the most experienced actresses. Less than a handful has been able to grasp the role he is presenting. Then, he remembered you, Shizuru. He remembered seeing your auditions, your rehearsals, and your enthusiasm for acting. Without a doubt he knows you have the most potential and talent out there and he wants you to fill this role."

"If not even the most experienced of actresses could nail the spot…," I trailed off and then looked at him firmly. "I know I'm good, Reito. I'm excellent, but this is pure exaggeration and blind trust in my skills as an actress."

"You'd have to audition like the rest of them, but he thinks you can do it. I asked him all the same questions but he was adamant on trying you for the spot. He says the role was practically made for someone like you. He has faith in you, Shizuru. Faith in a woman who has not even touched a script for two years."

He cupped my face in his hands. I pulled away just a bit thinking his hands were cold but in actuality my face was flushed from the news. He laughed and squeezed my face in a way that he knew would annoy me. He may be in his mid-thirties and only a good ten years older than me but he loved to treat me like a child.

"He told me that he wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer from you. Even if he had to come to this place himself and make you read the script, he would. This could be one of the greatest resurrections of an acting career in the history of Japan. If you wish to never act again, then declining him would be the final nail to the coffin. So, Shizuru, what do you think about your future? How long are you going to stay here day after day and wonder what could have been?"

"I will take it up Akira Maruyama's offer and I will not fail," I said sternly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. There was hardly a need for his lecture and he knew it. I may have forgotten it over the years, but performing was food for my soul. Just the thought of being able to act again had ignited my passion and desire. It flowed through out my body and I noticed I had become dizzy with the excitement it brought. It was overwhelming. It was like a miracle to feel like this again.

"Oh, my baby Shizuru. There is no need to cry," he said with a smile. I was surprised to feel the prick of tears at the side of my eyes. I wiped them away hastily.

"I'm not crying," I gritted out.

"Tears are words that the heart cannot express," he chuckled into my ear and held me. I laughed shakily and held on to him, not worrying about letting a few tears drop onto his expensive suit. He still smelled the same way he always did, like cigarettes, cologne, and much-too-expensive Armani. He only partly understood my tears and happiness. It was not just the chance to perform again, but how everything had begun to shift in my life.

Natsuki. I sighed into his suit thinking about her and wishing that I could hold her and show her my happiness as well. I doubted I could readily accept the proposition at hand if I had not come to terms with Yukino's death. She once told me that I could have done this without her help but I knew there was a great chance that I would not have been able to. Without a doubt she was the most beautiful thing in my life and I would not exchange her for anything.

I pulled away from Reito with a soft smile but then placed my arms around him again. My happiness was just too great. He placed a kiss on my forehead and glanced discreetly down at his watch.

"Shizuru, I have to go, I'm afraid," he stood and I stood with him, brushing off my clothing. I let my lips form a pout of disappointment. He ran his hand through his hair with a tired smile. "I came here very well expecting to be sent away. I truly believed you would have not been able to accept Maruyama's proposition. I had faith in you though, Shizuru. I knew you were strong enough to pull through, I just did not know when."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. "Thank you for coming, Reito."

He waggled his briefcase around. "Paperwork and such will be prepared for you then. Maybe even a phone call from Maruyama himself. I suggest though, you send him a letter or set up a meeting to thank him for the opportunity. There are a lot of things to be done! I hope you've rested yourself well."

I escorted him to the door and we shared in another hug. He seemed almost as excited as I was. The parting was unwelcomed but I knew I would see him again soon and we could continue to catch up on the months of separation. His last words made me laugh as he walked down the cobblestone steps.

"Can you believe I'm going to work for one of the greatest Japanese Idols of all time? We'll get together for lunch soon, Princess!"

I closed the door after watching him get into his car and drive away. I made my way to the kitchen, eager to tell Natsuki everything. She was already sitting at the table, flipping through a magazine. When I came in she set the magazine down and stood.

Emerald eyes sparkled and I felt a warm pressure encompass my body. "Congratulations, Zuru."

On the table sat a hot cup of tea and a small bowl of raspberries waiting for me.

* * *

**A/N [September 16, 2010]: All previous chapters have been re-edited for your pleasure. Next chapter coming soon.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N [Original]**: You know what surprises me most? That…you readers are from aaaaallll over the world, apparently. I was kinda surprised when I first started I've Had Enough and to see clicks coming in from like…the smallest countries ever! Even for those of you that have reviewed, I'm getting reviews from the Philippines and Germany :D. It's super cool. I love the internet.

So, for my darling readers I have posted this a bit early. It's basically a really long scene so I didn't feel comfortable putting it with the next chapter (some of you know what's going to happen next ;D). While this chapter isn't full of great ShizNatness it's absolutely necessary and I hope you guys enjoyed the visit from Reito all the same. With all your responses from last chapter, I was thinking about putting someone like Nao in instead. I never meant the previous chapter to be such a cliffhanger (though it really wasn't). Next chapter is a real treat and I hope to see you all there!

Replies to my reviewers who have yet to get accounts teehee:

**Jules**- ;D Hey hey, guess what? FAST UPDATE FTW! As a pre-finals gift, I'm hoping to send the next chapter out next week.

- LOG IN YOU NUUBBB. ;D Ah winter always makes me more active so be prepared for more updates my dear.

**dragonkyuubi10**- Thank you for your thoughtful review. :D It was funny to read. Hope you're doing well and enjoyed this chapter.

**YAH!MI**- :D Glad to be back. Thanks for the support!

Thank you everyone!

-Nimara


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sunrise or any of its creations.

* * *

**Three Wishes or You**

**Chapter 9**

Nimara

* * *

"So what did you think of the movie?" Natsuki called from behind me as we left the old but well-maintained theater and into the welcome embrace of a warm autumn night. There was the slightest hint of positive expectation in her voice.

"It was wonderful," I replied, smiling and turning on heel to face Natsuki waiting for her to draw nearer. She deftly maneuvered herself through the small crowd of movie-goers on the sidewalk, being careful not to _touch_ anyone. Finally she came closer to me, and we moved out of the way of the theater's main entrance. With a content sigh, she pushed herself up against the brick wall of the theater and smiled back.

"Yeah it was pretty damn cool. Tommy-what's-his-face had some badass lines. Kind of a James Bond meets Al Capone type of guy."

I chuckled at the thought—indeed she was right but she may have been a little biased. She did, after all, just watch all the Agent Bond movies, old and new, that last week. "Pandora was ara—an interesting choice in character."

Natsuki laughed and looked down the street's sidewalk. For the nth time that night I subtly took in her appearance. She was wearing a maroon v-neck, long sleeve shirt, a light leather jacket, and dark-washed pants. I had seen her wear several sets of clothing but nothing so stylishly modern. It was a while ago that I resigned to the fact that her literal 'out-of-thin-air' wardrobe was the magic of a genie. I had to admit it made me somewhat jealous. I sure would enjoy the convenience of pulling perfect fitting clothes out of no where.

Leaning so casually against the brick wall with her thumbs in her pockets, she looked a little more than just appealing. She was dangerously alluring. I could not deny that watching her in new environments such as the theater, made my heart's pace quicken.

"When she brought out the bazooka, I thought I'd lose it right there. It was twice as big as her. And, I'll be, digital effects have sure come far since the last time I stepped into a theater."

"The entire entertainment industry has changed even since I last stepped on stage," I replied automatically in a quiet voice. It was hard not to occasionally think of the career I had once abandoned and now had a chance of grasping at again. After a brief meeting with the famous Director Maruyama's assistant, my schedule began to pile up with social and business events that would lead up to my grand re-debut on-screen. I was nervous because despite the advocacy of Director Maruyama, himself, it was the critics I had to worry about. I surely did not miss _that_ part of my career.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Natsuki said and I could almost feel her take my hand in hers with reassurance. Her moss-green eyes told me everything I needed to know to feel inspirited about my decision to return to film.

With a gentle smile in her direction I said, "You never know. A million things can happen, which include all that you never expected to."

I caught small frown twitch across her face and pressed my smile even further to keep the mood from dropping out of thin air. I took in several deep breaths to focus on my change in mood so I may return to the beautiful night.

A new wave of theater go-ers began to line up for the next set of screenings and I joined Natsuki in leaning up against the wall to avoid the foot traffic. A couple of taxis drove slowly by, looking to pick up any early retirees of the night. Natsuki tilted her head in the direction of an oncoming green and white taxi and said, "Do you want to catch a taxi back home?"

I gave the suggestion some thought but then shook my head. The little town was at the foot of the large hill my residence stood on, which was about two miles away. The climb up the hill would harder than the walk down to the theater, but it was something I had grown accustomed to in my more frequent trips to the town.

"It's a nice night out. If it's fine with you, I'd like to take the long stroll home."

Natsuki kicked herself off the brick wall and clapped her hands together, "Fine by me! It's not like a genie can fatigue from walking or anything."

She winked and I joined her in walking down the sidewalk and away from the small entertainment district. For a while we walked in silence as I led the way. I chose to cut through a little park that would lead me to the winding road up the hillside. Even without Natsuki at my side, I knew the town was a particularly peaceful place. Though small, it was well-funded and maintained mostly due to the nearby residences on the hill. The hills surrounding the small town of Atoya, belonged to the wealthy and retired and gave the area a sense of prestige. I felt that the once quiet town would slowly begin to bustle with more traffic as more of the wealthy sought out residences on the beautiful rolling hills. Change was everywhere and it was invigorating.

"What's got you smiling, princess?" I heard Natsuki with her teasing voice just a breath away from me.

"I am delighted by your company, of course," I replied without hesitation. I meant it to be a tease in response so I may see her beautiful blush but it was more than that. It was entirely true but for the first time I was not comfortable with the idea of not having Natsuki's company. The idea made me dizzy and confused. I shook it off, knowing Natsuki would pick up on any strong feelings if I let them sit in my mind for too long.

I continued to speak as we walked past the last trees of the park and onto another sidewalk that led up the hill. "Rin is ending her lessons with me in two weeks, which is well enough since I have to start reviewing my script for rehearsal at the end of the month."

Natsuki tucked her thumbs into jean pockets and nodded, "What do you think of her progress? Do you think she needs more...tutelage?"

"A true actor, or any professional, should never and will never cease to learn their trade," I replied smartly. "She has, though, learned from me most of what she can. I know her mother and agent have even more lessons in plan for her. She did rank second in the Tokyo Young Idol competition, after all."

Natsuki clenched her fist out in front of her and made a circular grinding motion with a chuckle, "She better know how to make some darn good tea by now, that's for sure!"

"You're doing it wrong, Natsuki dear." With a smile I placed my clenched hand in front of me and demonstrated the proper angle and speed of whisking tea. Natsuki glared at me with a smile. She was right though. Rin had spent many, many hours under my supervision learning to perfect the art of tea making and the ceremony conducted along with it. Through the many hours, I found my own skills being honed in the traditional way of tea making.

We continued to chat about everything under the moon as we walked up the hill including how the cicadas were starting to quiet down now that it was fall. Time passed quickly and I soon found myself at the halfway viewpoint. It was an area of ground off of the sidewalk that over looked the town of Atoya. There was a stump but no bench to sit on. The magnificent view of the sparkling little town and the hills yonder always made me stop there in my trips home. The sun had set, leaving the last vestiges of twilight before night truly came. The moon was already glowing high above us.

I walked to the stump and took in a fresh breath of air and looked out at my beautiful homeland. I hope I did not have to move back into the hubbub of Tokyo too soon but it was inevitable. My career would never cease and I would always be moving, doing something, changing something, saying something. At the same time I was both excited and hesitant.

Natsuki took a seat on the stump with a small sense of wonder in her emerald eyes. It was the same look she had when she saw any "big picture" of our current world. I could only guess how she did not feel completely lost in it. Even many of our own, _born_ into this time had a hard time finding their way and understanding what was around them.

"Say, Shizuru..." She looked up at me but I was already looking at her. She paused for a moment with a quizzical look but just smiled in return. I used to be flustered when she caught me looking at her (at some moments I still am), but recently all I wanted to do was look at her.

"Mm, Natsuki?"

"Uh...," she broke our eye contact and she could not hide her blushing cheeks under the moonlight. "Well, uh, what is your family like?"

I blinked a view times, running query through my head, "Ara, that sure is a question."

"Well, you don't need to tell me," she said shyly as she looked back up at me for a moment.

"No, of course I'll tell you. I'm just not sure where to start," I replied as I smoothed out my skirt and then placed my hands into the pockets of my cashmere sweater.

"You can start with your mom."

"My mother, it is, then." I scraped my mind for the important tidbits of my mother and family. "I grew up in Koyto with her in a very high-class traditional area outside of the city. I don't think she ever took mothering well and I am surprised she went ahead and had me, her third child. My birth father was a deadbeat business man that my mother tells me she hooked up with on a trip to China. I've never met him and he's never met me, and there hasn't been much love lost there. I have two half-sisters, both older than me and from my mother's late husband who was deemed _inconsequential_ by her. Fujino is actually my mother's family name. She demanded we adopt the family name instead of that of our father's mostly because the Fujino name held much more prominence."

"Well I see that Japanese tradition has not died much in this new era," Natsuki chimed in.

"It truly only matters among the rich and famous who try to hold onto their power in that manner. Strip them of their name and you strip away a portion of their elitist armor, you can say. They come closer to being just one human out of the population, without their name. **With** their name they are a corporation, a trust fund, a government, or the marriage of the decade."

The stars shined brightly above. They were going to be another thing I missed as I spent more time in the big city of Tokyo. As Reito once said when I was a young idol in Tokyo, _'Stars? You mean the men and women you'll be dining with later tonight? You are your own star in this city, remember that.'_

I wrinkled my nose with a delicate smile. Natsuki talked with suppressed excitement, "You have two sisters? Wow. Do they look like you? Uh I mean, do they, are they as pretty as you? No wait, I mean, arg..."

Her red cheeks and shy look made me laugh aloud, "I dare say, I am the most beautiful of my sisters but they look..._similar._"

I continued on talking with my family, giving Natsuki the moment she needed to gather herself from her little slip. I felt my own cheeks warming at the indirect compliment though. "The eldest sister took over my mother's semi-conductor corporation which has been the latest success in a long line of Fujino corporations and investments. My other sister is part of Japan's Diet, sitting in the House of Chancellors. Originally she did not want to have any hand in the government but _there is always one politician in the Fujino family_. Like my mother, my sisters don't care much for me. They are deeply tied up in their own lives and businesses and, as such, _extended_ family is not a priority."

"What was your mother like?" There was a bite to Natsuki's words.

I pursed my lips and folded my arms across my chest as I looked out a the view. "I cannot say she is a caring mother. She only cares for the rich and the famous and that means she only keeps company of those who fulfill both requirements. Simply stated, my mother does not care for anyone who does not have some sort of influence. I've only heard from her a few times since I decided to retire from my acting career."

"Sounds harsh for a mother," my genie gritted out. "Doesn't she call to see how you're doing?"

I shrugged and nonchalantly said, "No, not really. I don't hold it against her either. She loves me in her own way but this is how she is and I've grown up knowing that. I've never tried to obtain her favor and I am glad of that decision I made."

"I grew up in a good, well-known family as well but I'm sure growing up these days is much different."

"You can say that the way I grew up was typical of someone of my status. I was doted on even though I qualified as the bastard child of the family. It was the one way I figured my mother loved me. She never let anyone call me a bastard. The entire Fujino clan had to accept me as theirs or else face her wrath. I'm sure I was a mistake on her part, or at least my father was, but she made sure I developed into a_ 'True Fujino'_.

"When middle school came around, I was sent to an elite boarding school in Hiroshima and there I stayed until I graduated. You learn to fend for yourself at those types of schools, and that's exactly what the wealthy families intended for their children to do. The families coddle their children up till that moment and then put them in a pack of wolves to see who comes out the fittest. To some, the boarding school of the elites seemed cruel and selfish but it truly did breed character and strength for those who could manage it. You learn, though, to create your own alliances with other children, compete to get to the top, and strike deals that benefit you, your family, and your future. I doubt most of the elite boarding schools were as competitive as mine. Even my mother had to pull some strings to get me and my sisters in. It was meant to be hard on the mind and body. It was meant to weed out those who were weak."

I could feel the gently boiling anger in me as I remembered my days at the school of elite children. I had it easy. I was lucky, and I was smart and I had a ruthless mother to help me play my cards. I knew of many children, both boys and girls, who did not make it out in one piece.

"In my school, you learned to protect who you really were by surrounding yourself with good friends, allies. Some children did grow to be quite vile adults but no one can say much because they are the same people who own the largest companies in Japan. I'm happy to say though, for the years I ran as Student Council President, there was a stronger sense of unity and friendship among everyone. Blatant bullying and browbeating was not something I was going to stand for."

"It's a wonder, with how you grew up, that you're such a compassionate and lovely person..." Natsuki stiffened at her own words and did not make eye contact. I licked my lips at the perfect opportunity she left me. I tucked some of my hair behind my ear as I bent down next to her and whispered in her ear, "I am quite merciless and evil in the bedroom, dear."

I grinned and pulled myself back from her as she sputtered and blinked with astonishment. Finally she was able to choke out a few words, "I thought **modesty** was part of a young woman's training in school!"

I put a finger to my chin and looked up at the stars, "Ara, I must have missed that lesson then."

We shared a mutual laugh and I sat next to her on the large wood stump. Whenever I'm close to her, I could always feel her gentle and warm breeze about me. It was comforting and settling.

"Yomari-san would have loved to talk with someone like you..." Natsuki said with a wistful smile.

"Yomari-san? Was he someone you...fulfilled wishes for?" More and more often it slipped my mind she was a genie, that she had lived for almost half a millennium, but like me, she would not be here forever.

"Mhm. Kiyoshi Yomari. He was an old man who happened to find me about sixty years ago. He was a well known pianomaker in Chiba. He was so unbelievably kind at heart.

I picked up my hand to stroke the seam on her jeans but of course my fingers came in contact with nothing but air. She did not seem to catch the gesture. "Could you tell me more about him?" I asked curiously.

She tucked a knee up to her chest. "I was in a vase, back then. He bought the vase at a stand during a local festival and brought it to his home, very much like you did. When I was awoken, I found myself being placed in his family shrine as a decoration on his late wife's pedestal. Now, _with you_, I knew I could pop out of thin air and you'd recover from the traumatic ordeal."

She smirked but I feigned an indignant look, "You know, I almost burned myself!"

"No you wouldn't have. I wouldn't have let it happen," Natsuki firmly stated as she gave me one of her critical looks. "For Yomari-san, I had to be careful. I did not want the old geezer to have a heart attack. There is probably some sort of added penalty to genies who kill their wishers right off the bat. So, I slowly appeared out of my vase. When I mean slowly, I mean I took a whole damn minute to appear solid. The old man still fainted! Eventually he woke up and I spoke to him and went through the usual demonstrations to insure him I was not a demon or a ghost but an actual genie- or as he called it 'wisher spirit'. That very first day he wished for the arthritis in his joints to be cured. So I did just that, I made him well and strong.

"We didn't talk much for months after that. I asked him for his permission to walk around his home and workshop and he allowed me to. Eventually I asked if I could help with anything and he said no. He continued to make his pianos with the assistance of a handful of helpers and such. I watched over him for a very long time. Often I'd put a kettle of water on the stove for him so he could use it to fill a hot water bottle at night. He never said thank you but he always made sure my vase was clean. He spoke very few words to me but said that I could play the pianos he made. He was an extremely quiet man but he make himself present in the community and donated nearly every extra yen to nearby charities.

"One day his two main assistants left him and never came back. I suspected it was due to the technological boom that was beginning to take the world. Making pianos was hard work and even if Yomari paid decently, not many people could manage to keep up with his need for detail and quality. When there was no one to be found to replace his assistant, he still continued to make pianos. One afternoon I asked him why he made pianos. He said he was a horrible musician but could never get over how important music was to life. The piano, he said, was the ultimate instrument to express oneself whether it be grief or happiness. If he could just make one piano, that could be played to give happiness, then he knew his purpose would be fulfilled. Damn...his pianos were amazing and no less than a piece of his heart and soul went into each one."

She paused, probably to collect herself and her memories. The way she spoke was with such reverence of the man. Her voice hid none of her complex emotions which included grief but as well as a calmness. It made me want to touch her even more, but though my shoulder was next to hers, I could not feel a thing.

"After that, I helped him finish making his pianos. I had paid attention to him make the pianos before but I was still lousy at it. I cheated, of course. Hah, I'm a genie, I was going to take advantage of it. Even with a little bit of magic, I could not make a piano like he did. I did very well at carving the wood pieces and setting joints into place, though, which took a load off his back. I painted the pianos, I polished them, I reached for parts that were hard for him to get to or too heavy to lift. Together we made big pianos and small pianos and even did a reconstruction on a grand pipe organ in Tokyo.

"Then came the day when he made his second wish. Something happened to him that I never did figure out. Whether it was a dream or something real and tangible, he said he spoke to his deceased wife. He came to me one early morning and wished to make the best piano he had ever made in his life, by himself, but that he would need my guidance to do so. I gave him his wish. Sometimes wishes aren't specific, like this one. They just _are_, and they are fulfilled in many ways. Only he knew the true affects of the wish on his body and mind. I could not help him make this piano and he slowly stopped taking in requests for piano making to dedicate his entire day to this one piano. Occasionally, he would request that I make a small piano with him for a school or a private household he knew very well. Still day after day and night after night he worked on this piano of his and rarely let me see it. He was never tired, his body was never sore, and his mind was sharp. Still it took him four and a half years."

"Four years..." I gasped but the anticipation to know more of the pianomaker made me keep quiet so Natsuki could finish.

"When he finished the last coat of paint and tuned the last string, he locked his workshop and slept for two days straight, I think. I went inside the workshop, while he was asleep...and I stood at the piano for hours just looking at it. It was...beautiful, no, it was beyond words. It was a white grand piano with no insignia on it. Everything about it was perfect and it had pieces of Yomari-san right down to the wheels. I remember putting a small protective charm over it but the moment I touched the piano I knew it had already been blessed by someone else. Someone far more powerful and pure than me."

Shizuru let out a small yelp as she felt heavy cloth drop down over her shoulders. It was Natsuki's jacket. It was not until then did Shizuru realize she was shivering, but not from the cold. Simply from the story.

Natsuki stood and stretched, not looking at Shizuru but at the moon. "When he woke up, he donated the piano to the Christian Church on the hillside. His wife was a Christian but he would always remain a spiritualist. He said that the name of the religion did not matter. Apparently his wife's favorite place to be was at that church. I think he was giving back to the community, whether he believed in the western faith or not. I arranged for him to donate it anonymously and by the end of the day the piano was sitting peacefully in the church. I told him how beautiful it was, over dinner that night, and he agreed. He never spoke of the piano again, and neither did I.

"He went to that Church, but refused to be baptized, and sat there during the services just to hear the piano. It made such beautiful music no matter who played it. I could feel he was the happiest when he heard children play the piano. He never entered his workshop again after that, either. He just lived the life of an old man, though he was still very healthy. We talked a little bit more in the oncoming months. He told me about his life and his wife and his son who was away in America. I was with him for years after that, and I swore he thought of me more like a faithful dog than anything."

I laughed lightly. A faithful dog did suit Natsuki's personality. My shivering had settled down and it seemed that pianomaker's story was coming to an end.

Natsuki mumbled a few things to herself, but then started her story against with a soft tone. "I knew when he'd make his third wish days before he did. I could tell by looking into his eyes that he was thinking about it. One morning, much like the morning when he made his second wish, I went to his room and saw him lying on the bed. I knew to come to his bedside and he knew I would come without being called. It was a bright and sunny morning and for a moment I thought he'd get up and go make his old man's miso soup and natto for breakfast. No, instead he looked up at me with a rare smile. Then he said...no wait, let me see if this works."

I was thrown off by Natsuki's sudden stop but she had turned around to me and placed her hand close to my face. I longed for that hand to touch me. I leaned my head closer to her hand until I felt the gentle breeze on my cheek. We looked into each others eyes and I closed mine for just a brief moment. In that moment, I felt the warmth of her palm on my cheek. My eyes snapped open and her touch was still there. I looked at her and she smiled gently. "Close your eyes so I can show you his last day."

I would do anything as long as I could continue to feel her palm against my cheek. I closed my eyes and she began to speak again. As she did my mind was filled with images until it settled on one. It was a small room, modest, and an old man with a balding head lay on the bed. Natsuki, dressed in overalls, knelt at his side. All the colors were faded and if I concentrated too hard on one particular detail or another it would blur. The sensation was surreal and akin to what I felt when Natsuki and I went to see my past self at the time Yukino died.

There was no sound though. Just colors and delayed movements. I could see the man speak and clear his throat with a cough. I could see Natsuki pat the sheets of his bed. There was a sadness in her eyes as she looked at the man.

My Natsuki was gone though, but there was still a faint touch on my cheek and a gentle squeeze around my waist. I heard her voice in my mind as I watched the scene play out in front of me.

"Yomari-san's first words were, **'Natsuki, I had such a wonderful dream last night.' ** I wanted to take his hand but I knew I could not so I just waited next to him. He closed his eyes and said **'I am a pianomaker and I have made many pianos. How many do you think made other people happy?'**"

While Natsuki narrated in my mind, I could see the old man reach out to his Natsuki as he spoke. He seemed at peace but a little doubtful as well. Natsuki's gentle voice returned as I saw the Natsuki in the memories began to speak.

"I told him that all of them...made people happy." The old man brought his sheet up to his chin, still smiling and he grabbed at Natsuki's hand on the bed. He coughed again, into his hand and spoke.

"The old man then said to me, **'That dream was truly wonderful, my wisher spirit. I was sitting with my wife and she was playing the piano. Such a magnificent piano she was playing. Beyond anything I could ever make. Do you think I could go back to sleep and have that dream again?' **I told him...if that is what he wished for, I could make it happen. It was hard not to cry at that moment."

Indeed it seemed such, even though the Natsuki in front of me was turned away, I could see her hand clench by her side in an effort to not let tears fall. The old man nodded at her response.

"Yomari-san asked if it would be painful. I said it would not be. He would just fall asleep. Then he started to cry and close his eyes. Those moments seemed like an eternity, even to me. Then he looked at me, smiling, and said **'Thank you, Natsuki, my wisher spirit. I wish...to go to sleep and be with my wife.'** And I granted his wish. He went to sleep and died peacefully."

The colors of the memory began to fade even more as I saw Natsuki rise up next to the old man and place her hand on his head. Soon he was breathing evenly but slowly and as I seemed to be drawn away from the memory and the realm I was in, Yomari-san took his last breath.

The next time I closed my eyes and reopened them I was back at the viewpoint with Natsuki standing next to me. I was standing as well. Natsuki's cheeks glimmered under the moon light with her tears and I struggled to get control of my own. She looked at me with a playful scowl as she wiped her cheeks quickly, "Stop crying, 'Zuru."

"I can't help it, you idiot! It's your fault!" I turned to her, to thump her chest with my closed fist but it fell through thin air. The effect made me angry and frustrated. I wanted to touch her! I wanted to comfort her! I wanted to be touched _by_ her! I could always...wish...

I looked at her squarely in the eyes. Natsuki was clearly confused by my sudden feelings of anger. I brought myself close to her, looking at every detail of her body. The blue tresses that were tugged gently by the breeze, her beautiful shining eyes, and her lips that I had once felt but never again.

Looking at her lips made me painfully aware of my longing. Licking my own lips, I let the words fall out of my mouth, "I wish I could ki..."

Her lips were then on mine, not allowing me to complete my wish but I thought I had. It was gentle and soft, with almost no pressure, but that alone made me only crave more. I pushed against her lips and sought to put my hand around her body but my hand did not come in contact with anything. She was eagerly returning my kiss, so the disappointment of not being about to touch her body was quickly forgotten. I probed her lips lightly with my tongue, hoping to gain access. With a soft moan she allowed me entrance. I reveled in her taste, the softness of her tongue and lips. I wanted more.

"Shit," Natsuki pulled away with a pout and I groaned at the loss contact. I looked at her and was alarmed to see her half faded, nearly transparent. Natsuki looked flustered but in her eyes mirrored the same hunger that I knew was in mine.

"What was that...?" I muttered, putting my fingers to my lips.

"Well, I couldn't let you go wasting a wish on a kiss," Natsuki replied as she moved her hand through her hair and sighed. Her face was red and she did not look at me.

I felt disappointed enough to cry out but instead I mustered a questioning look at her. She bit at her bottom lip and drove her hands into her pockets.

"It's hard to explain."

"Explain it," I pressed firmly, driving the rest of my confusing thoughts out of my head.

"I've been wanting to experiment on the limits of my powers. It has to do with a combination of focusing my energy as well as half transporting us to a different plane in which we both exist physically. Unfortunately, it only lasts a minute and leaves me completely drained. Hence me looking like Ghost-san here."

"Can you...do it again?" I asked slyly with a smirk. I was serious though. There was a heat in the core of my body that I knew would not easily go away. All my mind could do was replay the sensations over and over so I would never forget.

"Not really," she mumbled and kicked at a pebble at her foot. Her foot did not make contact with the pebble though. "Or at least not for a while," she smirked back with a glimmer of deviance in her eyes. She looked tired and worn out but still she smiled. "I've gotta get some rest though. I'm not sure I can keep up this form for much longer, but I will accompany you back home in my misty-whispy form."

I nodded, still processing everything. Yes, home, I had almost forgot we were outside and still a good twenty minutes from my residence. I could see Natsuki fading more, the little blue mist returning. Before she could change forms, I said, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Shizuru," she said before her entire body faded into a blue mist that glided gently around my arm and by my side.

Silently we made our way up the hill and back home. The warm night was beginning to become chilly and I quickened my pace. All the while I was thinking...What door did I just open? Did I just fall in love? Or did I want her because she was someone I could never have?

* * *

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter of Three Wishes or You. Sorry I've been gone for a while. Life, school, and hey did I tell you? I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! Hehe. I have updates for the other stories coming as well. I've been working on a couple of very large ShizNat fics that I hope to put out once TWOY is done.

Forgive any errors for this chapter. I am busy with school starting but will go over it and fine-comb it in the next coming days. If the tone of the story seems off, all I have to say is that it'll smooth out the more I write it. Each story I write usually is a different tone and sometimes I get them mixed up for whatever reason.

Thank you for all your support. Even with such long hiatus, I have never stopped receiving reviews, personal messages, and favorites. I appreciate it all so much.

I generally reply to everyone's review directly, so get a FFnet account so I can do so!

Nimara


End file.
